Violet Eyes and Motorbikes
by CitizenofFantasia
Summary: Artemis is a brilliant witch, with a wonderful life- an awesome bunch of friends-The marauders and an equally awesome school. Things were going brilliant for her till the sixth year when she finds love from two unexpected places and a discovers a truth which was long hidden from her...
1. Behavioral Malfunction

Violet eyes and Motorbikes

Introduction

It was a normal day at the Blackwood household. As usual the Daily Prophet was brought by the owl and carried to the room of Mr and Mrs Blackwood by the butler. They had a 14 year old son, Caspian and 16 year old daughter, Artemis. Both of them attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Caspianinherited a lot of hisparents' look, with dark brown hair from his mother and silver eyes of his father. He had a habit of getting into trouble and earn detention whenever possible, a habit which his mother remarks is from his father. But he could be very witty sometimes which is probably why the sorting hat placed him in Ravenclaw. Artemis was an energetic, carefree and intelligent girl. She didn't get caught up in detention much but that didn't stop her from having a wild time with her friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. They were her best friends. Beside the whole James-likes-lily-but-she-does-not-and-is-irritated-by-him and lily-associating-with-the-slimy-git-Severus-Snape shennagians, they got along very well. It was usually her, James and Sirius who were enthusiastic about playing pranks at everyone in the whole school. The only reason she didn't become a marauder was because of, well, Lily as she didn't want to leave her behind and she really was not the prank material (Being a goody-goody two shoes). Artemis was a veryattractive girl;almond-shaped violet eyes, long raven hair and a tall frame.

THE STORY WILL NOW CONTINUE FROM Artemis's VIEW...

I was dozing in my bed and suddenly I heard a knock on my door, I grumbled and cursed. "Madam, it is time to wake up", the voice said. I woke up lazily and rubbed my eyes.


	2. Idiots

Chapter 2: Idiots

"You are irritated with Marlene, right?" Lily asked me.

"Of course I am irritated with her, she is the biggest fake I have ever seen and the way she throws herself at all the boys…Gross." I scowled.

"Yeah that _is_ one reason but I'd say you were more offended at her for going with Sirius." She smirked.

"What? Lily why would it offend me that she went with Sirius. Honestly I am sick of this behaviour you guys are giving me today, what has gotten into you?" I asked her; Merlin I was so irritated at them today.

"Well maybe because you like Sirius?"

I swear I am going to curse someone now, why the hell was everyone saying the same thing over and over again?!

I did not answer her question and went over to the couch, dragged the three marauders towards Lily and glared at them.

"What is the matter with you Em?" James asked rubbing his ear.

"Now tell me why have you all been acting so weird lately?" I demanded the three of them.

"What do you mean?" They asked with mock confusion. James dropped his arm around Lily but she rolled her eyes and shrugged him off.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Fine, then we will have to do this the hard way; (Oh did I forget to mention- I am a Legilimens) you leave me no choice, so I have to read your mind."

The dropped their mouths, "You promised us you would never do that!"

"Well this time it is different" I said while preparing to enter their minds.

"Ok! Ok! Fine, we will tell you!" James exclaimed.

 _People don't exactly like other people in their heads, do they? Might spill all their secrets…_

I smirked and nodded my head, ushering them to go on.

Then James started, "Well the thing is Ems, we have only known this since the fourth year-"

"We were going to tell you but, Sirius made us promise not to…" Lily continued.

 _What the hell were they were hiding from ME? We never keep a secret that's what best friends are_ …

"The thing is-" Just as Remus was about to tell me Sirius came towards us and dropped his arm around me.

I groaned internally, Remus was going to tell me something important and this idiot ruined it.

"What is the thing?" Sirius asked

"Oh nothing, absolutely nothing-" They said and they scurried towards the couch.

"What were you talking about?" He asked as he handed me a butterbeer.

"Oh nothing important, just this and that" I said; I wasn't exactly going to tell him that we were talking about him, was I?

He tugged a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"What are you hiding from me, Sirius?" I asked as I rested my head on my shoulder.

He looked a bit taken aback and said, "What makes you think I would be hiding anything from you love?"

"Sirius please-I know it. Why can't you just tell me? You know I can find it by using my Legilimency."

He took a deep breath and pierced his blue eyes through mine (Merlin, his eyes are really pretty) and he said,

"Em I have something to tell you, I just can't just right now. But I promise you will get to know at the right time. Till then, DON'T READ MY MIND!" He sighed and then suddenly shouted.

 _Seriously, I thought he was going to tell me… Uhhh what an idiot!_

I glared at him and he grinned, "Fine I won't read your mind. But don't test my patience"

"Never love" He smiled cheekily.

-SCENE BREAK-

"THAT'S IT JAMES! I HAVE HAD IT! HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" I heard Lily shouting at James.

She then turned on her heel and stormed away from him.

Then, James dropped his head and looked….sad….

For the first time in my life I had seen James looking sad. JAMES POTTER-the master of pranks, had never ever been sad in his entire life.

He sighed and rushed to the bathroom. I bit my lip and followed him.

"Hey Prongs, are you alright?" I asked as he stood by the sink.

"Oh hey Ems" He smiled slightly at me.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head, "I don't know Arte, I think I should forget Lily now"

I looked at him, horror-struck; James Potter was not a person to give up.

"No! James, what are you saying?!"

"She is not interested in me that way. Better we remain friends."

"James! No, Lily likes you a lot! She just doesn't want to accept it! Trust me, I have seen it."

"Really?" He asked me with a sad smile.

"Yes! I think she is just nervous…"

"But I can't wait for her all my life, Ems"

"No- But I have a plan." I grinned; I knew Lily was going to come to her senses this way.

"What is it?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

I conveyed the whole plan to him and he looked doubtful

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Prongs, I didn't get Os in all my O. just like that, I have brains you know." I grinned

"Ok fine smart-ass."

We walked out of the bathroom, with James's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Prongsie, Shouldn't you be with Lily?" Sirius smirked when he saw us together.

"Ahhh Pads, I think I need a break from Lily now. Maybe I will spend some time with Em." He grinned as he put his hand around at my waist.

Sirius gave me a what-the-hell-are-you-up-to-look; I just grinned and shrugged my shoulders.

We approached Lily and when she saw James approaching she scowled, "James I have told you-"

"Lily, I just came here to say that I will not be troubling you anymore from now, Kay?" He said to her

A look of surprised crossed her face and she looked at me, "Really?"

"Yes Lily, really. Now if you'll excuse me…" he turned and walked towards some other girls who were chattering and squealed when they saw him approaching. (James was also a very popular guy at school-being a quidditch star and all, but girls didn't really throw themselves at him because they knew he only liked Lily. However, now they might be thinking he was over Lily if he was talking to them. But, little did they know the truth…)

Lily just stared all the time with James as he flirted and danced with all the girls. She finally broke the silence, "What is up with him?"

I smirked and looked at her, "What do you mean?''

"Look at how he is flirting with those stupid girls!"

Then Alice joined in on the conversation, "Yes, it is a bit weird that he is flirting with some other girl and not with Lily"

"Well, you know he told since you hate him so much, he thought he might as well leave you in peace." I added as I Looked at her jealous face; and here folks, was the proof she liked James.

"I don't HATE him, he just annoys me. And what do you mean 'leave me in peace'."

Alice then bit her lip and said, "I think she means to say that he has given up on you."

She looked at me with surprise and I just nodded.

"What's the matter Lils? Are you sad? Maybe then you should go and tell him that you like him too." I added.

"I don't like him and it is wonderful that he will not trouble me anymore." She scoffed and walked away from us.

 _I smirked… My plan was working._

I then started talking to Alice and we placed our arms on each-others shoulder and walked towards the dance floor.

After some time, I told Alice what this all was about and that it was my plan that James stop trying to hit on Lily and instead flirt with other girls to make Lily jealous.

"You really have got brains." She exclaimed.

I smirked and we made finished yet another bottle of butterbeer.

Then James came towards me and asked, "did it work?'

I smiled and said, "She is wild with jealousy, though she won't admit it right just now."

James smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. He kissed my head and said, "Thanks Em"

"Now you owe me one." I smirked

"Yeah sure" He smirked

I saw Lily talking to other guys to distract her mind but she couldn't keep up with the conversation because obviously she was too busy glaring at James and flushing with jealousy.

After I was another butterbeer down and made my way to the dance floor to go talk to James, I felt a hand grab me on arm and drag me away.

"Wha-" I started but he cut me off almost immediately.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sirius glared at me and held my arm tighter.

"Sirius, what the hell?! Leave my arm, you're hurting me!"

I exclaimed and tried to wrench my hand from his grasp but he only tightened it and drew me to him.

"Why in the name of Merlin are you behaving this way" He said as he locked my arm behind my back so I couldn't move.

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head to the side, still trying to break free of Sirius's grasp.

"You know what I mean, what are you and James doing?! Flirting with each-other." He snarled at me.

"Oh that- We're just trying to piss Lily off so that she gets jealous and tell James that she likes him." I grinned

"Oh- really? -I thought you were going mad or something because you are like James's sister and well it bothered me too." He said gazing me in the eyes.

"Why did it bother you, may I ask?" I raised an eyebrow.

He pulled closer to him and brushed hair off my cheek, "Well I don't know but it just did."

I knew he was hiding something, it showed clear on his face.

"Fine" I narrowed my eyes and finally wrenched my hand away and walked towards the dance floor.

"Don't tell me anything you just go and 'talk' to Marlene, she will probably be waiting for you." I said over my shoulder as I walked away.

He pulled a face at me and I turned.

-SCENE BREAK-

I don't know why but I was feeling kinda jealous seeing Marlene with Sirius. They both were dancing and Marlene was just all over Sirius.

I was so busy staring at them that I didn't even notice Lily come and sit down next to me.

"Someone's getting jealous." She said.

"What-oh hi Lils." I turned to look at her and saw her smirking at me.

"You were staring at Sirius and Marlene."

"No… I wasn't." I told her, I knew she would start teasing me so I kept quiet.

"Oh please Ems like I didn't notice, you are completely jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you like Sirius." She said in a bored voice.

"I do _not_ Lily." I glared at her.

"Em, tell me if you didn't like him, why were you staring at McKinnon and him while they were dancing?"

"I-" I couldn't continue because I had no answer to that. In fact, I asked myself 'why _did_ it bother me seeing Sirius with Marlene'. Maybe I liked him? But… no, he had been my best mate for years, how could I develop feelings for him _now_?

Good Godric, I am so confused now!

"I'll take that as a yes." Lily said and got up from her seat, moving towards the rest of our friends, before I could further argue.

What do you think will happen now?

Does Artemis like Sirius?

And what is everyone hiding from her?

Will be uploading soon, I am open to reviews.

Please feel free to mention any suggestions for my story.


	3. Break Down

Chapter 3: Break Down

I had been thinking all the time about what Lily had said to me. I didn't know what to think anymore. I avoided my friends' stare at me when I spaced out.

"Em? Ems? Em!" I snapped out of my daydream when I realized James clicked his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh I'm sorry, what?" I asked him as I had missed out on most of the conversation.

"I asked, who you think will be this year's quidditch captain." He gave me an amused smile.

"I-I don't know, maybe Sirius or you?"

Shit, there he was again; I had to mention him everywhere, didn't I? Uhhh I am such an Idiot.

"You are unusually spacey today Em." Remus arched his eyebrow as he added.

"What? I am not!"

"Yes you are Ems. You have something on you mind.

You are twirling you hair around your finger constantly and looking up at the ceiling like it's the most beautiful thing in the world. Now spill, what's bothering you?"

Drat, this boy knew me too well. I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone till I gave him an answer. I cursed internally and took a deep breath, "James, do you think you can suddenly fall in love with a person you've known since you were eleven?"

He exchanged glances with Remus and they both smirked.

"Is this about someone we know?" James said cockily.

"A certain someone with the initials, SOB?" added Remus.

I scowled at them both, "You aren't going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"Nope, we are called the Marauders for a reason, Dear." James grinned.

"Fine. I am referring to Sirius, happy?" I said as I buried my face in my face.

"What provoked this sudden change in heart?"

"I-I don't know. I just- you guys were behaving very strange this whole time and kept repeating that I liked Sirius. I didn't believe it but I started having confusions. Then, when I saw him dancing with Marlene, I felt a bit jealous and I asked myself why? I'm just so confused now."

"Well Ems, this was bound to happen considering that you two were very close."

"And you understood each other the best."

They both added simultaneously, I wasn't getting what they were trying to say. This was so not helping me…

"Can you just make it a bit simpler?" I glared at them both.

They grinned a marauders' grin at me and continued.

"We're just saying that it was bound to happen since well-"

Remus started and then trailed off.

"Sirius likes you too." James finished the sentence.

"What?!"

My head started spinning and a dozen thoughts whirled inside my head, Is this what he was gonna tell me later? Is this why he was offended when I was pretending to flirt with James _and had my friends known all along?_ Was this the reason they were giving me the strange behaviour? Were they trying to make me admit that I liked him too!?

The idea seemed absurd… yet I was happy, I don't know why, but I was.

But, then why hadn't he told me? Why was he with McKinnon? Why was he flirting with her and dancing with her _right in front of me_?!

No… my friends were mistaken, Sirius Black did not like anyone. He just wanted attention from all the females and was flirt no.1.

"Wait-Shut up- You're wrong he doesn't like me… If he would he wouldn't be dancing with Marlene." I scoffed as I turned to look at my friends.

"Ems, that's just-you know, he's being Sirius Black, he never admits his feelings and Marlene is just a distraction."

Part of me wanted to believe it was true, but other part of me thought otherwise.

He and I were best friends, how could he just possibly like me? I shook myself as angry tears started to fill up my eyes, how could I think of my best friend like this?! This would mean disrespecting my friendship and an understanding we had shared since we were eleven. I didn't want my friends to see me cry; I was a tough girl and had never cried in front of them. I was not an emotional fool and I have learned to control myself from feeling excessive emotions. I guess that's the effects of being a pureblood-you don't show your emotions…

"Ems, are you okay?" Remus asked me, his eyes full of concern. Clearly they both had seen me shake.

I put up my face in a smile and said, "Yeah I'm fine. I just don't think Sirius thinks of me that way. We're just best friends, that's all. He and I share a bond and an understanding; he was never serious enough to actually be with girls. I was just stupid for letting my feelings develop."

Both of them looked taken aback and then James said, "No-Ems, he likes you-really. He told us himself and you too have done nothing wrong by liking him."

"James, I don't think that's true. He would have told me. Perhaps I would have believed it if he had told me himself… But, you have to promise me that this conversation will remain between the three of us." I fiercely looked at them.

"We promise." They both added, their faces filled with disappointment.

"Thank you, I should just go to my room and get some sleep." I stood up and got ready to leave.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Remus asked.

'Yeah Moony, I will be fine. I just need time to think things through and forget…" I smiled slightly at him.

I needed to get out of here quickly…

"Night Ems" James said and he kissed my forehead.

I wished goodbye to my friends as they were almost leaving and hurried to my room. I closed the door and locked it. Then, I sunk to the floor and started sobbing lightly.

 _How? How could I have been so stupid?!_

 _I had betrayed our friendship by even thinking something like this!_

Hot tears filled my eyes and I continued sobbing silently. Then I heard a voice inside my head…

I wasn't surprised as I was a Legilimens and it was common for someone like me to have other peoples' emotions inside their head. But, I was a _bit_ startled as I hadn't experienced these voices in a very long time…

 _Weak!_

The voice echoed in my head loudly and I jerked upwards.

 _Pathetic!_

I struggled to find the source of the voice but vision was blurring. The voice was right, I had been pathetic and I was crying about it rather than doing something, horrible images crossed my mind and I dropped to my feet. I couldn't help it, to release the pain, I shouted, with all my strength that it must have shaken the whole house. My powers grew out of control and the windows were blasted off, the glass in them shredding to dust. The bed flipped and everything grew out of place and everything was levitating, prepared to be crushed. I tried to stop the destruction but I couldn't. Suddenly there was a loud bang on my door and no sooner a voice shouted, "Ems! Open the door! Are you okay!?"

Sirius was shouting at the door, but I didn't move, I _couldn't_ move. I looked around myself and realized how much destruction I had caused. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, I wanted to stay locked in the room forever…"

The James also shouted, "Ems open the door, damn it!"

I stayed at the same place, in my crouched position, my face in my hands and my hair all over my face. I heard a loud bang and saw James and Sirius rush towards me. Behind them were the rest of my friends but they looked too terrified to come near me. Then I saw, Lily and Remus come in as well.

Sirius came and began sitting next from me but I moved away from him, "Get away from me! I- I don't want to hurt you, Stay away all of you!" I shouted at them as they came near to me.

"Ems, what's the matter?" James asked in a calm tone.

"What happened, tell us. You scared the shit out of us." Sirius added, I could his eyes filled with horror.

"Em, you're not going to hurt us, tell us what happened." Lily added, she too looked terrified but was trying to keep calm."

"It's okay Ems, calm down." Remus added.

I looked at my friends, their eyes were full of concern, I didn't want to hurt them, I could tell by their faces they were scared. I stood up, straightened my clothes, wiped my face and put on a mask, "Nothing is wrong, I-I just had a breakdown."

I am REALLY SORRY GUYS!

I know this update is waaay too late but I had to go somewhere urgently and my internet wasn't working.

Please don't kill me!

Also this chapter is filled with a lot of suspicion. Give me your guesses about the next chapter in the reviews.

Thanks!

Xoxo


	4. Lies and Threats

Chapter 4: Lies and Threats

"Ems, please, we can't help if you don't tell us-" Lily began but I cut her off, "Lils, honestly-nothing happened; I just lost control with too many thoughts on my mind, Kay? It happens."

James and Remus gave me a pointed look as if they knew what thoughts were going on in my mind, but I glared them off.

"No, this wasn't normal, Ems-you haven't had breakdowns like this ever!" Sirius protested.

 _Oh yeah? You would think differently if I said you were the cause of my breakdown…_

Honestly, he was the _last_ person I needed advice from right now…

It was after all _his_ fault too, kinda….

I shrugged and told him,

"It was nothing Sirius, there is no point in repeating what I'm saying".

"Ems-"

I turned my back on them and said as calmly as possible (they were kinda getting on my nerves), "I would like to be left alone now, please."

"Are you sure Artemis?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lily. I just need to rest and I will clear this mess up."

"Fine Arte, but call us if you need anything." James said quietly as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes James, I will. Now go on, you have guests to entertain."

I could hear Remus ushering everyone to move outside and close the door till only I and Sirius were left in the room.

"Ems, are you sure you're fine?" Sirius asked I could hear him come near me.

"Yes Pads, it was normal, okay? No need to make such a fuss out of it."

"I-I am just worried about you, love. Do you want me to sit with you?" He was standing right behind him and placed his hands gently on my waist and hugged me lightly. This movement caught me off-guard and I almost gasped but he held me firmly and I leaned into him. He made me face him and kissed my head, I wanted him to hold me this way forever, I wanted him to stay but then remembering I wasn't supposed to be feeling this way I freed myself from his grasp.

"I don't know Pads, I don't think that's a good idea. Why let my stupid problem spoil your fun? No, you go and enjoy the party, I just have to take a rest and be alone-"

 _Like a freak such as me should be…_

He looked a bit disappointed and his face had a hint of sadness, but then he smiled and added, "Of course love, take all the time you need."

After he was gone, I locked the door and walked to the bed, and almost immediately thumped myself on it. I stared at the sealing and waved my wand absently and saw broken particles floating back to their original places, I hummed myself my favourite song (which I only sung to myself when no-one was around me) and immersed myself in dark thoughts…

-SCENE BREAK-

Apparently, the party didn't last very long after I had my problem. People had left only an hour after my breakdown. Some had left as soon as I locked myself and I figured they were too scared to be in the presence of a dangerous, cranky and mad person like me who was hearing voices in her head (Marlene among them). Frank, Alice, Remus, Lily and Peter had come and said goodbye to me before leaving. As they were leaving I had come out of my room to see them off and saw James and Sirius clearing away the mess from the party.

After several 'goodbye's, 'take care's and 'see you at school's, I walked over to both the animagi and started helping them with their work.

"How are you feeling now, Ems?" James asked while pushing his glasses back to his nose, smiling at me to show me he was totally cool with my problem.

 _Well, you idiot, I know you're faking it. Being your best friend for nearly six years has taught me a few things about you…_

I smirked and then put on my most decent smile, "I am fine now. The rest really helped." I half-lied. The rest just helped my body but obviously didn't calm my mind. I know this sounds crazily creepy, but the song I sing helps me put my to rest. I don't know how but the lyrics are just…

I can't explain it but they just soothe me from inside.

(AN: - Guys, this 'song' may not be making much sense to you right now, but trust me it is okay element further in the story. The name and lyrics will be revealed in a few chapters.)

"You sure? You just spaced out." He snorted.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Nothing- was just thinking of something."

"Something or _someone_?" He smirked and nodded his head towards Sirius who lazily sitting on the sofa and yawning.

I shot him a glare and shook my head, "James, you need to stop with these jokes. They are not funny. I already stupidly let my feelings developed. Honestly- wasn't this breakdown enough? Imagine what would happen if-"

I stopped myself mid-sentence and stared wide-eyed at James. I had told him the cause of my breakdown….

Holy shit, what if he told Sirius now? No, no, no, no, no, nooooo…..

"So you _were_ thinking about him? James asked me wide-eyed.

"I-I-"

"I knew it. I was wondering how this happened all of a sudden, you were flooded with all these thoughts and you were blaming yourself for liking and doubting Sirius with McKinnon and all that bullshit. When in reality, you did nothing wrong!" He snarled at me.

I looked away from him guiltily.

"I'm gonna tell Sirius."

I stared at him in horror and held his arm, "No, James-you promised me you wouldn't."

"Things are different now. He'd like to know that the girl he loves is getting cranky over him. We can't put you in danger Ems. And if it's because of this stupid thing, I'm not gonna clear it up." He reprimanded firmly.

His words swirled in my head, " _the girl he loves"._ For a moment I wanted to believe that it was true but I had told myself it wasn't and bit my lip shakily.

"James, please don't-"

But he was already walking towards Sirius and I struggled to keep him from moving.

Just then he shouted, "Hey Sir!- mphhhh phhhh" I put my hand over his mouth and stared in horror as Sirius gave us a confused look, got up from the sofa and walked towards us.

He ran a hand through his hair and raised an eyebrow, "What are you two up two?"

James attempted to speak but I muffled him and looked at Sirius, smiling innocently, "N-nothing."

He narrowed his eyes and I shrieked in horror as he licked my hand and I wrenched it away from his mouth.

"Em was saying that she-"

"Ah! Th-That if you would like to play quidditch tomorrow?" I came up with the best excuse I could. Right, as if he wouldn't suspect that _at all_.

 _Good one Artemis, you idiot! That's what you learn after spending five years with the marauders!?_

"Uhm, you sure?" He gave me a quizzical look. He gaze shifted to James's and they had a mental conversation which I figured was Sirius asking him what the hell was going on. James began speaking but using my Legilimency I mentally told him, _if you mumble even a single word Prongs, I swear I will skewer your mind…._

He glanced at me wide-eyed and then glared at me.

"Nothing Pads, like Em said-about quidditch-will you play"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the both of us and then shrugged, "Yeah sure. But right now, I'm tired-I'm gonna go to bed." He stifled a yawn and headed straight to his room.

Then I turned towards James furiously and that idiot of a boywas smirking at me.

"Are you completely mad!? You-you were gonna tell him!" I smacked him on the head.

He winced and then laughed, "Oh come on Ems, you know me. They don't call me a marauder for nothing."

He winked at me while messing up my hair and I glared at him.

"I would have told him if it wasn't for your death threat." He scoffed.

I smiled sweetly, "Oh Prongs, that was not a joke, I will do it and spill all your dirty little secrets if you tell him anything."

"I don't have any dirty secrets!"

"Okay fine. Then, you won't mind me telling the others about a certain boy who peed himself on the bed in the third year." Now, it was me smirking and him getting shocked.

"How did you-

I winked at him and made a dash for my own room, so he couldn't maul me to death. I laughed as I removed my clothes and put on my nightdress and jumped into bed. The minute, I closed my eyes and fell asleep…

Hey Guys!

I know, I know this very late, but I have my exams and my workload has increased a lot so I'm getting very less time to write. So, please don't be mad at me!

Also I have updated pictures of the characters on my blog on "tumblr" by the name of "shine2004". Go, check it out.

The next chapter is almost complete, so I will be uploading it this week itself.

Bye for now and please review guys!

Xoxo


	5. Surprise, surprise

Chapter 5: Surprise, surprise

I woke up after what felt only like minutes, I glanced at the clock beside my bed and saw that it read 6:00 am. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep but apparently I couldn't. So, I got up and readied myself for the day. I walked down the stairs to make breakfast, knowing full well that the boys would still be sleeping. I started preparing the meal when I heard the main door creak open and Sirius walked in shouldering his broom. His hair was windswept and his stormy eyes gleamed. I shrugged away my thoughts and averted my eyes from his face after mumbling, "Hey".

He smiled at me and replied, "Mornin' Love, what're you doing up so early?"

"Nothing just couldn't sleep anymore so I'm making breakfast."

In the moments I was speaking he had moved closer to me, grabbed me by my waist and spun me towards him. I gasped and began, "Sirius! What're you-". But as soon as I had started he cut me off by placing his finger over my mouth. He bore his eyes into mine and I could tell they spoke of mischief, "Is it true that you like me?" I looked at him in shock, thinking how did he- but then I almost stopped and gritted my teeth- _James._ I cursed him inside my head and made a mental note to kill him later. However, I had bigger problems to deal with right now so I looked at Sirius and smiled, "Of course I like you Sirius; you're my best friend." He raised his eyebrow and then cleared his throat, "No, I meant more than as a friend."

I stared at him and bit my lip, I could tell I was turning scarlet. God, what's wrong with me! I do _not_ blush!

I looked around desperately wanting to run away from here but Sirius had me locked, "I-". I don't think there was any more saying; my expression must have given me away because Sirius and grabbed my neck with one hand on my back and kissed me. I might have fainted there but I placed one hand around his shoulder with one hand in his soft hair and kissed him back. I was about to turn around but he started calling out my name already, I stared at him and wondered why he was calling me. Suddenly I was in my bed with James and Sirius standing above me and smirking, I sighed thinking that it was only a dream, a wonderful one nonetheless but then I slapped myself after thinking this. This was NOT helping me get over him. I realized that the boys were standing over me and SMIRKING! Trust me when the marauders at smirking at you, this did not mean a good sign…

Before I could ask them what they were up to I was attacked by a bucket full of water, I was completely drenched and was sitting on the bed with my mouth wide open in shock. I shrieked at them, "You little shits!"

I got up from my bed and ran around after them leaving a trail of water behind me. They ran down the stairs and I ran after them with my wand. Mrs Potter came out of the kitchen when she heard the ruckus we were creating. "James! Sirius! What're you-" She was stopped mid-sentence when she saw a vase thrown towards both the boys. She turned towards me and glanced at me from head to toe, "Artemis why are you wet?!"

"This is not my doing! It was them!" I told her pointing a finger at the two marauders as I gave them evils. They both looked at Euphemia and put on a mock-innocent look, "Mum this wasn't our fault!"

"Yeah, Ems-it's not our fault that you take a bath with your clothes on" Sirius grinned at me. I cursed both of them and started throwing random things at their heads but we were stopped by Mrs Potter as a plate nearly hit Mr Potter, who was reading the newspaper. "That's enough-Artemis, dear, go change into fresh clothes and come down to breakfast while I deal with these two." She gave both of the boys pointed looks. They stuck their tongues out at me while Euphemia started lecturing them but I flipped them off as I headed to my room to take a bath.

At breakfast I sat away from James and Sirius and continued to give them glares. And mind you, I am very famous for my death glares. Then we decided to go play quidditch. After almost 2 hours we returned as we were called by Mrs Potter who announced the arrival of Hogwarts letters. When we plopped down on the couch after arguing who was going to captain the Gryffindor quidditch this year, James suddenly let out a loud, "Woahhh!" We looked at him alarmed and scowled at him. Sirius smacked him and shouted, "Have you lost your marbles!?"

"I haven't but apparently Dumbledore has. He sent me Remus's letter." He told us as he showed us a shiny head boy batch. I ran over to him and snatched his letter that said James Potter had been made head boy.

"Yeah Dumbledore definitely has; he actually made _you_ head boy." I was still in shock, no-one in their right mind would make James Potter _head boy_. He took the letter from me and both him and Sirius read.

"Guess I'm better at quidditch than you three after all." Sirius smirked as he help up a quidditch captain badge. I stuck my tongue at him and spoke, "Maybe they took pity on you or rather there must have been some mistake." He in turn stuck his tongue out.

"Well congratulations both of you." I smiled at them as I ruffled their hair.

"Did you get anything Ems?" James asked.

I frowned at my letter and reached into it and pulled out a shiny silver prefect badge. I grinned at them as I showed it to them and Sirius smirked, "Well this way the marauders will have authority all over the school!"

"Wait so if you're a prefect then the head girl is-" James started as his face was shocked.

I slapped myself and Sirius and me looked and each other and said together, "Lily". We both fell to the ground laughing as James groaned, "This is not fair! How am I supposed to ignore her if I have to practically live with her!?"

I then said in a sing song voice, "That's up to you Prongs."

After some time of bickering and laughing, I found another piece of information in my letter. It read,

 _The school will be organising a Founder's Ball this year. It will commemorate Hogwarts's 500_ _th_ _anniversary. The ball although strictly formal will be cause to let your hair down. Students are expected to dress in their respective house colours and are encouraged to bring dates from any other house and harbour inter-house unity._

James then furrowed his brows and air-quoted, "Inter-house unity."

Sirius and I both burst into hysterics and he commented, "Sounds kinda lame."

I shrugged, "Dunno, calls for a celebration." I walked over to my broom and picked it up, "Come-one we still play for a couple more hours." James and Sirius lifted theirs and walked over to me. Then Sirius started, "You know I might ask you." I shot my head towards him and saw him smirking, "Bloody gorgeous and mad over quidditch." I swear I could have easily turned beet red by now. James apparently heard this and nudged me in the ribs and smirked, I gave him evils and walked away from them.

Boy, this was gonna be a long year…

Hey! So there you have it!

Chapter 5 as promised…

Continue reading and review please.

Xoxo


	6. My Second Home

Chapter 6: My Second Home

The days passed by quickly, we even had a party to celebrate our achievements. I had written to my parents about me becoming a prefect and they had written back to me almost immediately; telling me that they were proud and et cetera. Soon, the day of departure arrived; I was giving my room a final look to make sure I hadn't left anything. I walked down the stairs, two at a time and banged on James's door, "James! Are you ready yet!?''

"Yeah, almost! But have you seen my robes?" He shouted back.

I walked in to his room and found he was scurrying around with his shirt hanging open; Lily really was an Idiot to pass up that. I looked at him with an irritated look on my face, "You said you were packed!"

He looked up at me and grinned, "I am"

I rolled my eyes and started putting his stuff in his trunk. He collapsed on the bed and groaned, "I can't bloody find my robes!"

I shook my head and lifted the pillow covers to find his robes there. I threw them at his face and said over my shoulder, "Get dressed lad, I'm gonna go and see if Sirius is awake yet or not." He smirked at me and shouted as I began walking up the stairs, "Go wake him with a big wet kiss!"

I groaned at his childish behaviour and made my way to Sirius's bedroom. I knocked hard on his door, "Sirius? Are you ready yet?"

No answer…

I sighed and banged on the door louder and shouted, "SIRIUS, WE HAVE TO LEAVE! GET UP, YOU LAZY SOD!"

Still No answer, I began losing my temper and fired, "Sirius Orion Black, if you're not out in five minutes I swear I'll-

I never got to finish because Sirius suddenly swung his door open, grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth.

"I get the point, love. No need to break the door." He said lazily.

I licked his hand and he wrenched it away, shouting, "You disgusting child!"

I grinned and walked into his room as I asked, "Have you packed?"

"Yep" He said as he plopped down on his bed and stifled a yawn. I looked at him and saw his handsome features illuminated by the little sunlight. Girls would have died to see him like this; without his shirt in bed. I shrugged as I averted my gaze back to his room and eyed it critically, nothing was out of place. I walked towards the windows and opened the curtains, feeling the light morning sunlight wash over my face. He groaned and pulled his covers over himself, "What are you doing Artemis!?"

I pulled off his covers and threw his robes over him, "Get ready, we have to leave soon."

"Leave for where?"

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door, "Hogwarts of course!" Whenever I was leaving for Hogwarts, I became super excited and went on frenzy. I walked, no, hopped down the stairs and made my way to the breakfast table. I saw James eating his cereal and trying to do his tie. I sat down next to him and he raised his eyebrows and smirked at me, "Well you're down here sooner than I expected."

I gave him a glare and poured cereal into my milk.

"So, did you wake him up with a big wet kiss? He must have loved that."

I gave him an irritated look and said, "James, I'm in a really good mood today, so don't be a butthole and ruin it for me." He grinned and raised his hand in mock surrender.

"I'm not saying anything. Well, you do remember him talking about asking you to the founder's ball."

I gave him my know-it-all look, "He was just messing with me. He's gonna ask Marlene."

He began saying something, but stopped when Sirius came running down the stairs and sat next to me. I gave James a knowing look and he rolled his eyes.

Soon, enough they started talking about new pranks to play on ol' Snivellus. I heard the conversation like this,

"Yeah! And then we'll cover his hair with stinksap."

"And make him trip on his butt." I heard James and Sirius snickering and then zoned out. I heard that sound once again in my head, the one I had heard on the day of James's party. It spoke,

 _Your time has come…_

 _Come to me…_

I was walking towards the restriction section of the library…

I opened the lock, and walked to the fourth shelf. I heard distant yet soft music in my ears. It was my song, the one I used to sing. I walked towards the fourth shelf and the voice spoke once again,

 _Yes, release me and complete you destiny, Artemis…_

 _Come, come, come…_

I walked closer to the shelf and pulled out a book. As I opened it, the book released a strong and bright golden light. I was woken from my daze by James shouting in my ear and had a bowl of cereals on his head, with milk running down his face.

"ARTEMIS CARINA DIANA BLACKWOOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" He shouted.

I looked at him in shock and was trying hard to control my laughter when I saw a cereal fall into his lap, beside me Sirius was turning blue from laughter. I couldn't help it so I started laughing too. He glared at us and flipped us off as he made our way to the bathroom.

"What happened?How did he get cereals on his head?!"

Sirius gave me a confused look, "Em, what are you talking about? Don't you remember, you did that!"

I stared at him in confusion and I remembered my vision.

The voice, the restricted section, the blinding light…

I struggled to remember whom the voice belonged to but apparently didn't. I must have a worried look on his face because Sirius asked me, "Are you okay, love?"

I looked at him and shrugged, "Yeah fine."

He seemed unconvinced but nodded and went back to eating cereals. I saw a scowling James trying to dry his wet hair that was not-so-long-before covered with cereals. When he was done he pointed a finger at me, 'I will get you back for this." I stuck my tongue at him, 'We'll see about that."

I pushed his bowl of cereal towards him and smirked, "Aren't you gonna finish your cereal Prongs?"

He glared at me while Sirius and I burst into hysterics.

I saw Mrs Potter come bustling towards us and she started, "James! Comb your hair! Merlin, it gets worse every year! Sirius, straighten your robes! Artemis, you're perfect my dear, as usual." I stuck my tongue at both of them and they did the same. We made our way to our rooms to grab our trunks and made our way out of the house to apparate to the train station.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey Guys,

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have been busy with a few festivities going around. But, I promise two chapters will be uploaded the following week.

Thanks and keep reading

PS: - I'm gonna add a new character to the story, so let me know in the reviews whether you would like them to be a girl or a boy. Also suggest a name.

Xoxo


	8. Trouble all the way

Chapter 7: Trouble all the way

We arrived at King's Cross and I, feeling nauseated slipped. But, Sirius grabbed me and voila, saved me from falling.

"Easy there love" He grinned at me. I continued to look into his striking stormy eyes. James, being the douche that he is shouted, "Mate, how bout' letting her go now I'm sure she'll be able to stand safely on her own."

I didn't get what he was saying first but then I realized we were in the same position when he had caught me his hands around my waist and back. I turned beet red and quickly jerked myself away from him, he looked flustered too and the other two marauders were smirking oh-so-wildly at us. I then, ahem, tried to change the subject, "I'm gonna go find my parents and Casp. Take care of my luggage." And then I walked away from them. I clearly wasn't seeing where I was going because I bumped into someone I was starting to apologize when I saw who it was, cold as ice eyes stared into mine and I immediately sneered, _Regulus Black._ He sneered back at me too and haughtily spoke, "Watch where you're going, Blackwood."

"Well _you_ were in _my_ way; maybe you should watch where you're standing." He glared at me and I smirked. I hated that kid, it was his fault Sirius got kicked out of his home, his fault that his parents abused him because _he_ always became the muggle-hating, pureblood dilemma'd 'perfect' kid. He was about to say something back but my friends came from behind me and James put a hand around my shoulder, protective big brother and asked sneering at Regulus, "Everything okay Artemis?"

Then Sirius joined too, "Sure he's not giving you trouble."

I smiled at them while folding my arms, "No, I don't think so."

Then Regulus turned to Sirius all the while sneering, 'How was summer, brother? I heard that you acquired some sort of filthy muggle object."

"I'm not your brother and it's called a bike." He scoffed.

"I always knew you would become a filthy muggle-loving scorn, such a disgrace to the Black family name." Clearly now Sirius lost, hell we all did. He did not apply Sirius that.

James, me and Sirius pointed our wands at him with a look of loath in her eyes, Sirius was almost murderous. But, I told him mentally…

 _Sirius, don't do anything stupid. He's an asshole, he's not worth it._

He nodded at me and smiled somewhat calming down. We lowered our wands when Reus told us to, goody-goody. James then added, "You should watch who you're speaking to and when. You'll dare not say anything about Sirius like that." Sirius smirked and put his hand around Prong's shoulders and gripping my hand in his, it sent butterflies in my stomach but I tried not to show it. Regulus took one look at us holding hands and walked away with a look of anger in his eyes and… hurt? I don't know…

"Come on lets go." Remus added. James and Sirius nodded and started walking away when I realized I left my trunk back.

"Coming Ems?" They asked.

"Yeah, I left my trunk. You go on I'll be right there."

I rushed to the spot where we had been standing before and found my trunk. I tried to lift it up but it was too heavy. I tried again but this time two more hands helped me, when I turned to say thank you looked surprised when I saw who it was. Regulus looked at me, awkwardly.

"Black? Why did you help me?"

He shrugged and answered, while running a hand through his hair, he looked a lot like Sirius and there was only 10 months difference between them so he was in our year, "I don't know, I just did."

I raised my eyebrow, 'Well Uhm, Thanks"

I turned to go but he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him confused, 'What?"

He looked unsure and then smirked and smiled, all together, "It's good to see you Artemis." I looked at him like he had gone crazy. He then held my hand brought it to his lips and kissed it, "See you in school." Then, just like that he walked away. I stood there dumbfounded….

What just happened?

Why was Regulus being so polite?

Just a minute ago, he was sneering and cursing and I don't know….

And he kissed my hand!?

I even let him!

Why didn't I stop him?! I don't know….

I walked back to my friends utterly bewildered. I must've had that look on my face because Sirius asked me, "Are you okay, Em?" I muttered yes. He looked a bit unconvinced but shrugged. The Potters were talking to my parents. I hugged them and greeted them and they congratulated me, James and Sirius on becoming prefect, head boy and quidditch captain. I hugged my brother, but he being the drama queen pushed me away, "Ugh get off my Arte, you're acting like a second-year." I rolled my eyes while he grinned. The last call for the train was made and we made our way to board a train. Mrs Potter continued telling the boys sternly, "James, Sirius try to stay out of trouble this year, okay. Artemis and Remus it's your duty to keep them in line." Rem and I grinned while they rolled their eyes. We boarded the train after our last goodbyes and went to a compartment….

Hey guys,

I know you're probably verrryyy mad at me ( I offer you my head)

I know I told you I would update it e but my laptop crashed and….

So please continue reading!

And review please

Also suggest me about the new character

xoxo

Chapter 7: Trouble all the way

We arrived at King's Cross and I, feeling nauseated slipped. But, Sirius grabbed me and voila, saved me from falling.

"Easy there love" He grinned at me. I continued to look into his striking stormy eyes. James, being the douche that he is shouted, "Mate, how bout' letting her go now I'm sure she'll be able to stand safely on her own."

I didn't get what he was saying first but then I realized we were in the same position when he had caught me his hands around my waist and back. I turned beet red and quickly jerked myself away from him, he looked flustered too and the other two marauders were smirking oh-so-wildly at us. I then, ahem, tried to change the subject, "I'm gonna go find my parents and Casp. Take care of my luggage." And then I walked away from them. I clearly wasn't seeing where I was going because I bumped into someone I was starting to apologize when I saw who it was, cold as ice eyes stared into mine and I immediately sneered, _Regulus Black._ He sneered back at me too and haughtily spoke, "Watch where you're going, Blackwood."

"Well _you_ were in _my_ way; maybe you should watch where you're standing." He glared at me and I smirked. I hated that kid, it was his fault Sirius got kicked out of his home, his fault that his parents abused him because _he_ always became the muggle-hating, pureblood dilemma'd 'perfect' kid. He was about to say something back but my friends came from behind me and James put a hand around my shoulder, protective big brother and asked sneering at Regulus, "Everything okay Artemis?"

Then Sirius joined too, "Sure he's not giving you trouble."

I smiled at them while folding my arms, "No, I don't think so."

Then Regulus turned to Sirius all the while sneering, 'How was summer, brother? I heard that you acquired some sort of filthy muggle object."

"I'm not your brother and it's called a bike." He scoffed.

"I always knew you would become a filthy muggle-loving scorn, such a disgrace to the Black family name." Clearly now Sirius lost, hell we all did. He did not apply Sirius that.

James, me and Sirius pointed our wands at him with a look of loath in her eyes, Sirius was almost murderous. But, I told him mentally…

 _Sirius, don't do anything stupid. He's an asshole, he's not worth it._

He nodded at me and smiled somewhat calming down. We lowered our wands when Reus told us to, goody-goody. James then added, "You should watch who you're speaking to and when. You'll dare not say anything about Sirius like that." Sirius smirked and put his hand around Prong's shoulders and gripping my hand in his, it sent butterflies in my stomach but I tried not to show it. Regulus took one look at us holding hands and walked away with a look of anger in his eyes and… hurt? I don't know…

"Come on lets go." Remus added. James and Sirius nodded and started walking away when I realized I left my trunk back.

"Coming Ems?" They asked.

"Yeah, I left my trunk. You go on I'll be right there."

I rushed to the spot where we had been standing before and found my trunk. I tried to lift it up but it was too heavy. I tried again but this time two more hands helped me, when I turned to say thank you looked surprised when I saw who it was. Regulus looked at me, awkwardly.

"Black? Why did you help me?"

He shrugged and answered, while running a hand through his hair, he looked a lot like Sirius and there was only 10 months difference between them so he was in our year, "I don't know, I just did."

I raised my eyebrow, 'Well Uhm, Thanks"

I turned to go but he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him confused, 'What?"

He looked unsure and then smirked and smiled, all together, "It's good to see you Artemis." I looked at him like he had gone crazy. He then held my hand brought it to his lips and kissed it, "See you in school." Then, just like that he walked away. I stood there dumbfounded….

What just happened?

Why was Regulus being so polite?

Just a minute ago, he was sneering and cursing and I don't know….

And he kissed my hand!?

I even let him!

Why didn't I stop him?! I don't know….

I walked back to my friends utterly bewildered. I must've had that look on my face because Sirius asked me, "Are you okay, Em?" I muttered yes. He looked a bit unconvinced but shrugged. The Potters were talking to my parents. I hugged them and greeted them and they congratulated me, James and Sirius on becoming prefect, head boy and quidditch captain. I hugged my brother, but he being the drama queen pushed me away, "Ugh get off my Arte, you're acting like a second-year." I rolled my eyes while he grinned. The last call for the train was made and we made our way to board a train. Mrs Potter continued telling the boys sternly, "James, Sirius try to stay out of trouble this year, okay. Artemis and Remus it's your duty to keep them in line." Rem and I grinned while they rolled their eyes. We boarded the train after our last goodbyes and went to a compartment….

Hey guys,

I know you're probably verrryyy mad at me ( I offer you my head)

I know I told you I would update it e but my laptop crashed and….

So please continue reading!

And review please

Also suggest me about the new character

xoxo


	9. Train Ride

Chapter 8: Train Ride

 **Oh my, the smell of drama….**

 **What did you think of the previous chapter-let me know n the reviews? Is Regulus up to something? Keep reading to find out! Love you all!**

After a few minutes, we found ourselves a compartment and settled in. I sat on James's side while Sirius and Peter sat in front of me. I asked, "Where's Moony?"

"I don't know must be coming." James answered. Suddenly I heard a conversion. The voice that spoke was light and airy, "But, Remus-if you're not head boy then who is!?"And I immediately identified the voice to be Lily's. I grinned at James and he uncomfortably shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Lily and Remus opened the compartment door, with Remus's mouth open and James answered, "It's uh….me."

Lily stared at him wide-eyed, " _You?"_ , She then faced me and I nodded- smirking. Lily opened and closed her mouth in disbelief and walked out. James faced palmed and I patted his shoulder, "Awww, Prongs come on-you'll survive. I hope so" He glared at me while Sirius, Remus and I started snickering. Peter was softly snoring in the corner as always while James gave an exasperated sigh.

"Uhm guys- we've to go for the meeting." Remus pointed.

I face-palmed, knowing exactly what it was about and James groaned.

Sirius asked, "What meeting?"

"The one of the prefects and heads, Sirius." I sighed. His mouth formed an 'O'. James shrugged and we made our way out of the compartment while Sirius shouted us a good-luck. "How long's this gonna take?" I asked Remus.

"Dunno maybe an hour."

I sighed as we sat in the large compartment. James had to be seated next to Lily and Remus and I both grinned and pushed him forward. Lily's face was red and she was trying to be annoyed. I purposely whisper-shouted to Remus, "I think someone's getting _red_." Lily glared at me and me and Remus sat in front of them. There was Aaron Abbott and Melissa Earhart from Hufflepuff, Henry Grace and Karen Johnson from Ravenclaw, me and Remus from Gryffindor and of course the head boy and head girl. I smiled at that thought. Only the Slytherin prefects were missing, I shrugged-no one cares about them anyway. Just as Lily took her last glance at the door and was beginning to speak the compartment door slid open and in came two people one was a greasy- haired, dark eyed person, Snape, I scowled as he smiled at Lily and she smiled back.

 _What does she see in him?_

By my guess James was also thinking the same thing as he also had the same scowl on his face. We both gave each other knowing looks. The other person was tall and had raven hair, his eyes a mixture of grey and blue and he bore a striking resemblance to a certain someone, Sirius's brother Regulus Black. He closed the door behind him and shot me a small smile. I gulped as I remembered the events on the platform.

Then Lily started, "So as everyone is present here, we can-….." The meeting went on for two and a half frickin' hours. As soon as it was over, I dashed out. James also came out and was surrounded by a group of girls as he was now on the 'market'.

"James can you please sit with us in our compartment?"

One of them giggled, James was a bit uneasy but tried his best not to show it. He looked over at me and I gave him a knowing look. He then smiled a bit at the girls. Lily was behind him and staring at everything wide-eyed. The other girl said, "I promise we'll be _very_ good company." The other batted eyelashes at him. Without even hearing his answer they dragged him to their compartment. Lily now gulped and turned away, I thought to myself _uh oh…_ as she bolted away from their, Remus ushered me to return to the compartment and he went after Lily. I sighed and made my way back, suddenly in front of our door the train jerked forcefully and I landed on someone, he turned and grabbed me and I stared into grey-blue eyes. At first I thought it was Sirius, but I realized it was his _brother_.

FOR MERLIN'S SAKE DO I HAVE TO RUN INTO HIM EVERYWHERE?!

I quickly jerked myself away from him.

"Sorry." I muttered

He smirked, "It was my pleasure helping you." He then walked away with the rest of this Slytherin friends. I was stunned as I opened my compartment door.

Sirius was sitting there and I think he saw what happened, his eyes were wide and his jaw was firmly set. He looked at me as I sat down and he asked, "What the hell was that?"

I looked at him confused, "What?"

"That. You and my brother?" He shot.

I looked at him as if he were mad; he didn't honestly think I did it deliberately?

"What? You think I did that on purpose?"

"Maybe. You fell directly into his arms!"

I was shocked, how dare he imply that I would do such a thing!

I shot him a disgusted look, "I'm not you Sirius. I don't have player ways, especially with your brother." God, I was so disappointed in him, I get that he hates him- I do too. The train jerked and I fell, how was it my fault?"

I didn't want to talk to him anymore, so I looked out the window. His face fell and I think he felt sorry. Huh who am I kidding? This is Sirius Black, he never feels sorry.

I closed my eyes and sang my favourite song mentally, as I tried to fall asleep.

Hey Guys!

How do you think of my new chapter?

All the tension between Sirius and Artemis now?

I'd say it was a bad move on his part.

Let me know what you think.

Bye!


	10. Welcome Home

Chapter 9:- Welcome Home

The train reached the station and we all made our way out. James had finally escaped from all his fan girls, and made his way towards us hastily; I gave him a we-need-to-talk look and then went to ask Remus how was Lily.

"She's fine, for now but I think she's not taking this lightly."

"God, I have to talk to her, this is one fine mess." I told him.

"Yeah you should, I think she is feeling insecure now that James has… you know."

"Argh! None of this would have happened if she just told him she liked him!" I said frustrated.

Remus nodded and we walked towards the carriages. I walked behind and James and Remus walked in front of me together. I paced slowly and admired the stars that had lit up the sky. Everything was fine until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I sighed and turned to see the world's biggest jerk behind me, _Sirius_. I scoffed and turned away from him. I trotted to the carriage and he walked behind me and said, "Arte, listen I'm sorry-I shouldn't have said that."

I didn't listen to him instead I kept walking. He ran in front of me and blocked my path.

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it. I hate my brother, and seeing him even touch you the slightest makes my blood boil."

I stared at him and then looked away from him, "It hurt Sirius, and you know I'm not like those other girls, yet you said I did it _deliberately._ Honestly, you are supposed to know these things about me, you're my best friend."

He sighed and made me face him, "I know Arte, and I'm a jerk. Please forgive me?" His stormy-grey illuminated by the stars eyes showed his desperation. I sighed and then smiled lightly, "Fine."

His face immediately lit up and he grinned, "Really?"

I nodded and turned towards him, "Yes. But if you say something like that again, I'll kick your face in."

He smirked and said, "I will offer my face myself."

I laughed along with him and we ran to the carriages. But, unfortunately when we reached there they had already left.

I glared at him, "This is your fault."

He faked innocence, "My fault?"

''Yes, if you hadn't bugged me the entire time, we would've reached in time!"

"Aw, sorry love, come on."

"Great, now we'll miss the sorting and the feast."

"Not to forget, we have to walk the entire way to the castle." Sirius shivered.

I smirked, "Is Padsy-Wadsy afraid of the dark?"

He scoffed, "Me? Afraid? Never. It's just that it's cold and-"

By the time he was speaking I had hidden behind the tree and was preparing to scare him.

He must have realized I wasn't there with him anymore when he looked around and started to panic, 'Arte? Where are you? This isn't funny!"

I laughed silently and when he was directly in front of me, I pounced on him, "BOOO!"

He screamed and I was thrown to the ground laughing. He put his hand on his heart and then glared at me, 'You are not funny!"

"Oh I know. I'm hilarious"

He sighed as I got up and started walking away while he ran behind me, 'Where are you going now?"

"To the castle silly, I don't want to freeze here." I rolled my eyes.

He gripped my hand and I felt jolts up and down my spine.

We walked silently and to keep my mind off Sirius I admired the stars.

I realized not after long that Sirius was looking at me and when I turned in his direction, he kept staring, "Why are you staring at me?"I asked while flushing red.  
"No reason." He answered.

He then sighed and looked at the sky along with me, "I was never able to make out constellations in the sky."

I grinned softly, "Well that's one more thing we don't have in common."

He raised his eyebrows at me and I sighed, "I always loved the night sky. I feel all the constellations tell stories and one day I too will be up there."

He stared at me and I looked away.

"Well maybe you can show me." I looked at him confused and he made us sit down to get a good view. He took my hand and cocked up. I sighed and traced his fingers along the lines of the constellations.

After about half an hour, we got up realizing it was getting late.

"I didn't know there was a constellation named after you!"

"Yup, Artemis- goddess of the hunt and moon." I smiled at him.

After we finally reached the castle doors, his hand was still tightly gripped in mine.

"Well I hope this improved your knowledge of constellations." I smiled at hi.

"Yeah, I think so. My favourite is Artemis though."

I stared at him and he too smiled at me. I felt fireworks in my heart and turned my head away from him.

"Sirius it's getting late. We -we should go now."

I made my way to the door but he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, "You didn't tell me what your favourite star is." I rolled my eyes and said I didn't know. He pouted and let go. I laughed and he stepped in front of me, bent towards my face and kissed my cheek. His lips lingered there a moment too long and he said, "Good-night Artemis." Then he jolted back in the castle, I stood there dumb-founded and touched the area where he had kissed me. I sighed deeply,

Why?

Why does he do this to me?

I may not have told him but I always knew what my favourite star was and will be.

 _Sirius_

And then it glinted more brightly and shined the most in the sky. I breathed deeply and made my way towards the dormitory.

Hey Guys!

So sorry for the late update!

I was in Bali for the past few days and couldn't write!

Please review and keep on reading

Don't forget the character suggestions

So far I've only got one! So please give more suggestions


	11. New Plan

Chapter 10: - New Plan

The next morning I was woken by a threatening Lily, "Arte wake up, right not or I swear I'll-"

"OK, I'm up!" I sat on the bad, jerking my hand up. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. Mind you, Lily's threats are not to be ignored.

"Where were you last night?" She raised her eyebrow at me. I scrunched my face in half-confusion and half-sleep, "Last night?-what d'you-". Then it hit me like a bucket of ice, me and Sirius had missed the carriages, we were lying on the grass and there were stars and then he kissed me on the cheek.

"I- you know what I'll tell you later, we're getting late for class, aren't we?" I told her as I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I came out fifteen minutes later; I quickly dried my hair using a spell and let it fall freely behind my back. As I said, I didn't like makeup I didn't put any, all of my friends say I don't need it as well. Then Lily dragged me to the Great Hall. We made our way to the Gryffindor Table and were greeted by the boys.

By greeted, I mean, this happened….

I sat beside Remus as Sirius was surrounded by his air-headed bimbos as usual, and James was being persuaded by some other girls who were persuading him to sit with them. I almost puked when a girl excessively batted her eyelashes at Sirius and leaned into him, I wanted to ram her head into the table.

Wait, what?

Why do I even get these thoughts!? I can't like him! Its all because of these stupid people, if I hadn't gone to that party I wouldn't have….

I stopped talking to myself and instead looked at Remus when he nudged me; I gave him a confused look. He pointed towards Lily's direction and I turned towards her. She was staring down at her food with a grim expression. "Lily-" I began. But she stood up and said, "I'll see you in class Artemis." And rushed from the Great Hall. I turned to Remus who had a knowing look on his face, "She's devastated." I sighed, "I know Mooney but I've no idea what to do. She won't admit that she has feelings for James, she convincing it to herself and it's eating her up inside."

"Even if she accepts her feelings, she'll think he doesn't want her anymore with all the girls around him."

"Yeah. I think I'll have to do something about that." I grinned up at him. I grinned at Remus.

I turned to James, who was nowhere near visible with the girls around him.

"Oi! You lot! Show's over! Go back to your tables!"

They turned to look at me and one of them scoffed, "Why would we listen to you ugly? He isn't your boyfriend. You shouldn't interfere in his personal matters."

She turned to James, 'Right, sweety?"

James looked a bit offended, "You don't talk to my friend like that, got it? Leave me alone." _Classic big brother…_

They didn't pay any attention and continued what they were doing. I coughed and they looked at me again, only this time I was surrounded by levitating scissors and buckets filled with dirty water.

"I think you didn't quite hear us right. Leave, now before I chop all your hair of and drown you in filthy water." I said as my eyes glowed and the levitating objects moved towards them. They backed away with horror in their eyes. One of them shouted, "Oh my, she's an evil enchantress." I glared at her and willed for the bucket to completely topple over her. She was completely dripping with filth and ran out screaming. The rest of them retreated back quickly. I grinned at myself and wiped out the mess with one swift move of my wand and all the scissors and buckets also vanished. My eyes returned to normal and I turned laughed as I looked at all of their expressions.

"You're really scary sometimes, you know that?" Sirius said, he was now clearly visible as the girls around him had disappeared too, probably from my little demonstration.

"I know that." I winked at him and he turned a bit red.

 _Why?_

"So Arte what was all this for?" James asked curiously.

"I have to talk to you about something important."

I went into a full account of the situation the Lily and they all listened intently.

"So the plan's working?" James asked while pushing up his glasses up to his nose.

I face-palmed, "No James, she is not taking it good. We'll have to do something else." "What?" they asked.

"We just go reverse." I smirked.

Hey Guys!

So sorry for updating late!

I just can't seem to get this story in the right direction….

Please guys I would really appreciate if you'll review and give out ideas.

I've had thoughts of discontinuing the story, but don't worry I won't, so please help me out here!

Since I've been a really bad updater, I'll be posting another chapter today itself and tomorrow.

Also I've finished picking out the dresses for the Founder's Ball for Artemis!

Bye and please give me some character suggestions!


	12. The Siren's Curse

Chapter 11:- The Siren's Curse

"Are you sure this is going to work?" James asked me for a hundredth time.

"Yes James I'm sure." I answered as he asked this for a hundredth time.

"When did you become such an expert in 'matters of the heart'? Sirius asked me, smirking as he draped and arm around me. Remus snickered; I shot him a death glare

I rolled my eyes as I shrugged his hand away. I walked towards the classroom and winked at them, "Since a while before." He opened his mouth and closed it again apparently dumbstruck. I smirked. You know, Remus likes to say that purebloods are taught from birth how to smirk to showcase their splendour and superiority. Me, Sirius, James, Malfoy and the rest of those Blacks. I laughed maybe it was true…

Maybe we are superior….

Filthy scums shouldn't be compared with us…

Wait…. What?!

What the hell am I thinking?

I tried to shake away these horrible thoughts away and tried to make my way to my seat which was between James and Sirius.

He must have seen my face because obviously I was worried and he asked me, "Love, are you okay?"

I shook my head and nodded at him. Professor McGonagall started who was in her animagus form transformed back into herself, "Well seeing as you're all here now. Let's begin."

I opened my text book while Sirius simply plopped his legs on the table with his arm around my shoulders. As if I wasn't already irritated James kept playing with my hair, doodling on my parchment, spill ink etc. All in all not letting me study.

"JAMES POTTER! I swear if you don't cut it out I'm gonna hex you into oblivion!"

"Miss Blackwood! What are you doing!?"

Obviously I get in trouble….

"Professor-

"Move away from Mr Potter and Mr Black right now!"

I groaned and gathered my stuff while James and Sirius were snickering. I sprayed water in their ears as I moved away from them.

"With Mr Black, Miss Blackwood." McGonagall commanded.

I looked at her confused, "But professor I was just sitting there."

"Not with Sirius, Miss Blackwood with Regulus." She pointed to the desk behind me and I looked at her open-mouthed.

"Is there a problem?" She asked bridging her glasses up her nose.

"No" I said to her after mumbling, _of course you silly woman…_

I pulled the chair with brute force and sat down scowling.

"Seems you really don't want to sit here." Regulus whispered.

"Oh my, am I _that_ obvious?" I said sarcastically.

"Ooohh, you're a feisty one."

"And you'll be dead if you don't stop talking." I glared at him, while opening my textbooks to the page McGonagall was teaching. It read, "The Siren's Curse". I tried focusing on her but I felt a shiver in my ear and a voice, "You know you look even more beautiful when you're angry." I jerked up and turned to look at Regulus only to find him smirking.

I pushed my hair back and gave him my infamous death glare, "Stop disturbing me."

"Why?" He asked inching closer to me.

I pushed him away and turned my attention back to McGonagall. I did not want him flirting with me and the topic was intriguing…

"Merlin, you really are difficult, no wonder Sirius gave up."

I looked at him in disbelief, "What do you me he 'gave up'?"

"You're not dumb Blackwood, you know he like you."

 _Not this again…_

I snorted, "No, he doesn't. He has all the girls at Hogwarts after him. Why would he want me? I don't even look at him that way. He's been my best friend for years."

"Hmmm, you're really dumb. You think I don't know my own brother? He's looking at us talk right now and has been since you sat with me."

I looked behind me confused and saw that indeed he was staring at us very intently.

What

The

Hell?

Regulus smirked, "Also why he likes you is no secret as well. You challenge him; you treat him like a normal person and don't fall for his charms. Also, you are really attractive. It shouldn't come as a surprise that more than half the male population at Hogwarts likes you."

I stared at him open-mouthed, "What?"

"Yes. Well, you're tall, slim, non-dramatic, badass quidditch player, not very girly, effortless…

I was dumbfounded….

Well, I knew that many boys liked me as they had asked me out a couple of times and James and Sirius teased me all the time about it but Regulus telling this to me was a bit of a surprise…

Ok, scratch that- A HUGE SHOCKING SURPRISE

I tried not to look too shocked and smirked at him, "I didn't you noticed me that much, Black."

He widened his eyes and then scoffed, "Please, I'd never waste time on a Gryffindor. I've heard a lot about it, just saying."

I rolled my eyes, smiling a bit and turned away.

"But, I really must admit…" He spoke lightly

I raised my eyebrows at him and he spoke again, "You have the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen." I shivered as he said these words and his silver eyes that were so much like Sirius, gleamed and then he disappeared behind his book.  
I was broken out of my daze when McGonagall loudly spoke, "And now the interesting part is the Curse…"

I looked at her and finally was able to pay attention.

"It is said that a long time ago a very powerful siren cursed a wizard family for a deed they had broken; after a few decades the heir of the family will suffer the curse. They'll not feel it but it is said that they will have immense power but will suffer from a split personality case. The curse will awaken their darker side and it will take control of your mind till the power consumes them and them succumb to oblivion."

Well, this is interesting…

"It is also said that the person will initially be gifted with Legilimency." McGonagall spoke casting a short look at me.

Wait… Legilimency? But I've got…. It can't be… It's just a tale, right? Yes, obviously…. I'm an idiot.

A student asked, "Professor has someone been affected by this curse yet?"

The professor nodded, "Yes a few decades ago Cynthia Bla-

"Well I think Artemis Blackwood is the one affected. She's a freak." A Slytherin cut her off. Everyone looked at her.

Wait what the hell?

"What do you mean Miss Harker?" the professor narrowed eyes at her.

"In the morning she enchanted some buckets and her eyes were all glowy and I also heard that she was at Potter's house and she had a fit and she destroyed everything."

Anger was flaring up in me, how dare she?  
"Miss Harker this is highly inappropriate, you cannot just say-" McGonagall was cut off by a student screaming and they all turned towards her she was looking at a flaring Artemis Blackwood, eyes glowing bright purple as she walked towards Harker. She grabbed Harker by the collar, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A FREAK?!"

"Let go of me you evil wrench!" The girl shrieked.

"Evil, huh? I'll show you what that means!" Harker was levitated into the air and was screaming her head off.

"Miss Blackwood stops this right now!" McGonagall yelled, but you could see the shock evident on her face.

All the class was at the end of the classroom except James, Remus and Sirius who were trying to calm Artemis down. But, Artemis extended her hand out and they were thrown at the other side of the classroom. The girl, Harker was still screaming and Artemis gave her an evil grin. She had a mad glint in her eye as she contorted her hand and the girl's screams intensified.

Merlin! Help! Help! Please! No! My head! No! Get out of my head!" She cried.

"Sweet Nightmares…" Artemis smirked, not her playful smirk but a rather dangerous and evil one.

The girl fell to the floor unconscious just as Artemis was knocked out with a spell from Professor McGonagall who had horror on her face.


	13. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry not an update! I'm working on it trust me. I already explained as to why I'm updating late. I have a lot of classes after school and now my finals are coming up. I just wanted to say thank you for 375 reads! I love u guys! Thanks for being patient and reading my story, love you all! I know I've made a lot of galling mistakes. Don't worry; I'll be editing all the chapters when the story is over! So, just wanna say Thanks and keep reviewing and reading my story!


	14. What have I done?

Chapter 12:-What have I done?

I groaned as I sat up and found myself on a bed in the hospital wing. My head was throbbing very painfully and I winced. My body was also aching I noticed that someone was seated next to me and he was holding my hand. His hair fell to his shoulders and he was snoring softly.

"Sirius?"

I shook him. He didn't stir so I thought he must be tired. I smiled at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I wanted to sit up straighter so I moved without disturbing him, but let out a groan as pain rushed to my head. Sirius was up in an instant and began checking my forehead "Are you okay, love? Does it hurt? Madam Pomfrey! She's awake!" He asked me. I took his hands and put them down, "I'm fine Pads, it was just my head." He smiled at me.

"Tell me, why am I-?" Before I could ask him, I was cut off by Madam Pomfrey.

'Artemis! You're awake! Oh thank goodness!" She bustled around me. Checking my pulse, forehead and making me drink tonics that tasted like goblin piss. I almost threw them up.

"You seem to appear fine. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." I groaned. It literally seemed so, my whole body was aching and my head was throbbing with pain.

"Will she be okay, Poppy?" Sirius asked her with genuine concern in his eyes. He looked tired, must've been with me for hours. Why did he stay with me for so long? Didn't he get any rest?" And more importantly, why the hell am I in the hospital wing?!

"Yes she'll be fine, Mr Black. These are just the after-effects of the stunning spell."

Stunning spell?! What the hell were they talking about!?

"Wait, what do you mean? Why was I hit by a stunning spell?!" I demanded off them. They shared worried glances and that was enough to state the fact that something bad had happened.

"Sirius, what the hell is going on?" I asked him. He nervously looked at the ground.

I looked at Madam Pomfrey who was also wearing a worried expression.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED?! SOMEONE TELL ME, DAMN IT!" I shouted at them while shaking Sirius.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. "No, no please no!" Madam Pomfrey rushed to a bed on the other side of the room, where a girl was lying, screaming her head off. I looked at her with confusion. Upon closer look I saw that it was Harker, she was in Slytherin house. What's happened to her? Suddenly, it hit me on the head.

Hard.

I was in the transfiguration classroom, then she said something about me and I lost control and I _tortured_ her. I gave her nightmares. I lost control of my powers and then McGonagall stunned me…

 _I lost control…_

 _Again_

 _And this time, I hurt someone…._

What have I done?

WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

I opened my mouth in horror and tears started flowing freely. Sirius saw me and hugged me tightly, "Arte, hey, it's not your fault. It's okay. You're fine.'

I cried and tears were coming non-stop. I cried rarely but when I did, I cried without stopping. Sirius stroked my hair, in order to calm me down, "It's not okay, Sirius it's not! Look at what I've done! I'm a monster!"

He made me face him and wiped my tears, "Listen to me Artemis, you're not a _monster_. Never say that again."

I shook my head and a new set of tears came out. I pushed away from his grasp and ran out of the hospital wing. Sirius and Madam Pomfrey called after me but I didn't care. I ran and ran endlessly, tears still falling. I have to get away… I can't hurt people anymore.

What have I done?


	15. Author's Note 3

p style="text-align: center;" Author's Note/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hey guys! Your fellow author here! *nervous giggle*Did ya'll miss me!?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Probably not, Shut up (mind talk). Since I have been such a bad updater and I know the last chapter was very short. Tons of apologies from my side. Sorry guys, I'm actually not home and I'm visiting my cousins in Saudi Arabia!😅😅 And I swear I've written 3 chapters on my laptop, which is back home...(please don't kill me!). I'll update as soon as I get home. Once again, all my love to those reading my story and reviewing!. But, I have some bad news, I've been going through some things lately and I'll take a short brake from writing after I update the 3 nothing much, I'm not whiny😁Well, I found out that some of my friends are backstabbers, So no biggie. I'm sorry if this is irritating you, but I just... you know what I mean.😅😅 So not gonna lie, it hurt but I'm cool now. So enough of my patheticness😂😂 (is that even a word?!) You guys can ask me a bunch of questions, like a q/a. So u can ask me my name, age, where I'm from etc). Ok guys bye!/p 


	16. Holder

Chapter 13:- Holder

I was deep in the forbidden forest, down by a little stream. We found this place ages ago while trying to escape detention. I couldn't believe what I had done. I knew something like this was gonna happen. My powers had been growing out of control and I fear that they're getting…. _stronger._ I was devastated. That girl….I don't even know if she'll be okay again. As I thought this, more tears flowed and I buried my head in my arms, trying to cover up my guilt and pain. I couldn't, I cried aloud. I wrapped my arms around myself. I was broken. Everyone saw what a monster I was; they won't come near me again. I'm alone now.

 _You don't need friends…_

That voice… I know it…

It's that horrible voice. The one I keep hearing…

It gives me all these horrible thoughts, it convinces me to do these things….

It convinced me to harm that girl! I remember when the girl called me freak and we were reading about the Siren's Curse. It triggered something in me…

Anger.

 _You have incredible power; you can rule the whole word…_

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I shouted. The voice sounded familiar, so familiar. Like I'd heard it all my life…

 _I am you Artemis, your other part, the stronger part of you…_

I stood up my head was spinning; I grabbed both sides of my head, the voice echoing all around.

 _I am you…._

 _You don't need friends; you've got power, immense power…._

 _You're destined for greatness…._

"What do you want from me!?"

 _I want you to become you…_

 _Give in to me…._

 _Let me gain control, you won't feel a thing…._

 _I'll give you power, you won't have to care anymore for those good-for-nothing friends of yours…._

"Shut up! I you made me hurt Harker. Everyone thinks I'm a monster. All because of you. This is your fault!"

 _But my dear, that is your true nature…._

 _You are the holder of the Siren's Curse…_

"No! No! You're lying, you're lying!"

 _Am I? Think clearly, your powers are trying to escape; you're not using them…_

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The voice laughed. I screamed aloud, it must have echoed through the forest. I let out a huge power burst. I rose in the air and felt my eyes burning hot and I know they must've been a fiery purple A dozen trees fell off and the water in the stream rose about 30 feet.

Just then I heard a voice shout,

"ARTE!"

I turned around and saw Sirius, he looked shocked and… scared. Just then, I gained control and the water returned to the stream. I crashed to the ground; it looked as if an earthquake had occurred in the place. Sirius came running next to me and held me close. I knew what was gonna happen next…

No matter how much I hate it, or try to deny it…

I have the Siren's curse…

I passed out just as I saw a single tear come out of Sirius's eye.


	17. Confession

Chapter 14:- Confession

I'm floating

In deep and dark waters

I want to drown, I want to escape this pain, I want to end it.

I wish I could just stay this way forever and never wake up.

I close my eyes and sink myself in the dark abyss.

I'm not even struggling, I just want to escape. I see the last of light hit my face when I suddenly jolt awake, breathing heavily. I notice I'm in someone's arms and he is crying. I look around to see myself in the forbidden forest; it was the clearing but….

Destroyed

By me

I try to get up when Sirius holds me even tighter, "Oh Merlin Artemis, thank goodness you are all right. I –I was so scared."

"Sirius why are you here?" I asked, my voice was thick and hoarse.

He looked at me with red eyes, "Why am I here!? Arte look at the state you're in! Do you think I'm gonna leave you alone?" He asked me, with a shocked look on his face.

I pushed away from his arms and stood up, "Don't you see!? Don't you understand?! I'm not safe for you, for James, Lily anyone! Did you not just see what I just did!?"

I shouted and tears flooded out.

"I know Artemis but this is not your fault, you're not well. We'll be there for you. You don't have to go through this alone. I'll be there for you."

I shook my head, "Why don't you get it?! I cannot be cured! I'm cursed and if I don't stay away from people, I'll hurt them. There's nothing you can do about it."

I said taking my head in my hands, "It's just better if-if this charade just ends and I die-

Before I was able to complete my sentence, Sirius grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer, putting a finger on my mouth.

"How dare you?'

He whispered slowly, looking me dead in the eyes. I controlled my emotions and too looked straight in his eyes, "It's the truth Sirius; you heard what McGonagall said. It is inevitable. I just want it to be done with."

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?!"

He shouted at me and I looked down as he shook me.

"Listen, to me, Artemis Carina Diana Blackwood, you are not going to leave me or James, or Lily or Remus or anyone. I won't let you. Do you hear me?"

I looked back into those stormy-grey eyes, "Sirius please-"

"NO, shut up! You're not saying anything, we will go through this together, I'll tear the skies apart if I have to. I am not losing you, I can't lose you."

I sighed, "Fine. But Sirius, you have to promise me, if this fails, you'll not stop me."

"Arte-"

"Promise me, Sirius."

"Fine, I-I promise. But, I'm telling James, Lily and Remus."

"Ok, but you're not going to tell Casp, he'll tell mom and dad and all will go to hell. Just tell him, I had a power-lapse."

He nodded and hugged me while kissing my forehead, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Artemis, I promise."

"I hope so." I whispered as I breathed in his scent and took in the last bit of peace I was going to have, and it just so happened to be in his arms.


	18. Author's Note 4

p style="text-align: center;"Author's Note/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hey Guys!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"It's your not-so-sane author!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ehehehe/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So, you must remember that I had asked you for a new character? Well, she's gonna make an appearance very soon!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So I'm selecting characters given by Kahena and turtledove001./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The character is a girl called Ebony Liya White./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She hasstrawberry-blonde hair, Hufflepuff, has pale skin and honey-coloured eyes. She's shy and a bit insecure but extremely loyal, kind, generous and selfless. So, there's that! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Also, I've made a cast for the characters but I haven't been able to upload it here unfortunately as there is no option to do that. However, I have a Wattpad account as well that goes by the same name. So you can check out the cast there, so you get a visual impression of the characters./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Also this is a shout-out to Kahena and Raventhatfliesatnight who have been reviewing every chapter. Thanks a lot guys, I really appreciate it Also, literally everyone who's been reading my story, I'm beyond grateful. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Now, finally I'm thinking of doing a getting to know your author, where you can ask me some questions, that is of you want,/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Like:-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"My age/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Where I'm from/p  
p style="text-align: left;"And blah blah blah. So see you soon!/p 


	19. Telling Them

Chapter 15:- Telling them

After we both pulled away, Sirius took my hand in his and led me back to the castle. I walked through the great hall keeping my head down. There were a fair amount of people there as it was almost 1 pm. And do you know the worst part? I could hear them whispering about me behind my back. I balled my fists to keep from shouting at them; Sirius on the other hand, glowered at them and rubbed his thumb along my wrist. This somewhat calmed me down and I felt elated. I looked at him and he smiled a smile which made all my worries disappear for a while.

NO

I can't do this…

I can't fall for him, not after this….

I can't hurt him…

I bit my lip as I pulled my hand from his grasp and looked down. He smiled turned into a frown, "Love, are you okay?' He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." I half-lied. Well, I _was_ really tired. Try causing an earthquake and tell me you wouldn't be. Anyway, we reached the Gryffindor table. I took in a deep breath as we made our way to the rest of group. Sirius noticed my uneasiness and put a hand on my shoulder, "Arte it's okay, they're your friends." I shakily let out a breath and timidly said, "Hey guys". They all turned towards me with their mouths open. Lily was sitting on the other side and rushed toward me, "Artemis!Oh my Merlin! Are you okay?!" She hugged me tightly and I'm pretty sure she broke some of my ribs. "Lily, I'm-I'm okay, calm down." She pulled away and I saw tears streaming down her face, "You don't know how worried we were! I went to the hospital wing to see you but Poppy said you'd run away and-"

"Lils, it's okay I'm here."

James got up and hugged me tightly too, "Arte, I'm so glad that you're okay, thank god you're back."

I smiled a weary smile at him as we pulled away from the hug. Then Remus hugged me too, "Now let's forget all that. We're glad you're alright."

I fiddled with the sleeve of my robe while looking at the ground when Sirius nodded toward me. I took a deep breath, "No, actually it isn't."

"What do you mean Arte?" James asked, wide-eyed.

I relayed to them all about the curse and what happened back there in the forbidden forest and made them promise not to tell my family about this.

"I don't think I've got that long, considering what McGonagall said." I gulped.

They looked at me wide-eyed and Lily covered her hand with her mouth.

But, Sirius cut in, "We've discussed it before. We'll do anything and everything to save you Arte, we're the goddamn marauders."

James gulped as he hugged me again, "Of course Em, we'll be with you throughout".

Just then Caspian came running towards me, "Arte! Hey, what happened? I heard that you fainted- are you alright?"

I gave everyone a pointed look and turned, smiling at my brother. His face had genuine concern written on it, "Of course Casp, it was nothing- I got a bit stressed and you know what happens, it was nothing major."

He furrowed his brows, "Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Casp, I'm fine. I'm Artemis Blackwood; nothing's gonna happen to me that easily."

Now, he rolled his eyes and kissed me on the cheek, "Fine. Now that I know my sister's all right, I'm gonna go back." Then, with that he hurried to the Ravenclaw table. I turned to look at the rest of my friends when a paper zoomed towards me and landed in my lap. I scrunched my face in confusion as I opened it. The words were written in fancy, curly handwriting with red ink. It said that Dumbledore wanted to see me in his office.

"What is it?" Sirius asked me.

"It's from Dumbledore; he wants to see me in his office."

"Do you reckon he knows?" Remus asked.

"Of course, he's _Dumbledore_." I said as I got up from my chair and made my way out of the Great Hall. Whilst climbing the stairs, I ran into a bunch of Slytherins.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the crazy one." Bellatrix snickered.

"Move right now, I don't have time to indulge in your worthless conversations." I tried to move past her but an arm stopped me, "What's the hurry, Blackwood?"

"Malfoy, I'm telling you if you don't move it's going to be seriously hazardous to your health." I glared up at him.

"You're in no position to make threats, Blackwood-you don't have that blood-traitorous group of 'friends' of yours to help you now. There's four of us and one of you." Malfoy sneered, motioning to him, Bellatrix, Nott and Lestrange.

They took out their wands as I grabbed mine, "What makes you think I can't hex you idiots into oblivion myself?" They glared up at me and my eyes glowed. The gulped for a second and I smirked. Just then a voice rung out from the top of the staircase, "Enough!'

They turned around to see Regulus Black coming down the stairs.

Upon reaching us he said, "That's quite enough of you Lucius."

"But-" Bellatrix began.  
"That's quite enough, Bella."

She muttered under her breath as they all put away their wands and glared up at me. I glared back and they made their way to the Great Hall, strutting like they owned the place. I sighed as I pocketed my wand, "You didn't have to do that." I looked up at him with my brows raised.

He smirked, "What did I do?"

I rolled my eyes, "You know exactly what. I can very well handle myself, thank you."

He gave me an amused look, "Oh right, you had everything under control, I presume?"

I gritted my teeth at him, "I had everything under control."

"Sure you did." He mused a smile. I was about to retaliate when he cut me off, "Anyway, where are you going?"

I quirked my brow at him, "That should be none of your business."

He stifled a laugh, "Now, now is that a way to treat a friend."

"Friend? Since when are we friends?"

"Are we not?"

"No, we are most certainly not. Just because McGonagall made me sit with you onetime in class doesn't make us 'friends'."

He put a hand on his heart, "Ouch. That really hurt my feelings."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right, Black. You're not a nice actor."

He twitched his lips, "Well, enough of that. What happened in class yesterday…. Are you…err… okay?"

I kept up a straight face and replied in a baritone voice, "It… was nothing."

He raised a brow, "Alright, Well, see you in class." Then, he made his way to the Great Hall and I continued up the stairs to the Headmaster's office.


	20. Hope

Chapter 16:- Hope

I stood in front of the stone gargoyle which guarded the headmaster's office. I sighed as I looked up at its structure; it seemed to be unfazed by my presence. I scowled as I realized I had to give it a password and Dumbledore hadn't so much as given the slightest hint. I cleared my throat, "The headmaster wants to see me." It remained unmoved and ignored by being. I spoke louder, "Professor Dumbledore sent me note- he wants to see me." It blinked its eyes slowly, so slowly that I almost didn't catch it, "Who might you be, young lady?"

"Artemis Blackwood"

It moved to reveal a spiralling staircase to Dumbledore's office.

 _Well, took longer than I expected…_

I climbed up and begin to knock on his doors when I heard hushed conversations.

" _But Albus, the poor girl doesn't even have that amount of time!"_

" _I know Minerva. Therefore, it is imperative that we begin her training now."_

" _What if it doesn't work?"_

" _We have to pray that it will."_

I swung open the door which revealed as I had guessed- Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. Their conversation came to an abrupt end as I entered the room, "Oh apologies, professors-I'll come back later." I began closing the door.

"Oh no Miss Blackwood, it's quite alright. Professor McGonagall and I were just done." Dumbledore kindly looked upon me.

"Oh yes of course- I'll take my leave now." McGonagall passed through me, while patting my shoulder.

 _Well, I know this conversation is going to be a royal pain…_

"Do take a seat Miss Blackwood." Dumbledore beckoned me forward and I sat in front of his desk.

He had an ornate desk with papers sprawled all over- a few devices lying around. The room had a fair amount of bookshelves with an array of silver instruments scattered here and there. Behind his chair, on the walls were the portraits of all the old headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. But, the most magnificent was the phoenix sitting on a perch in all its magnificence and glory. I stared at him in awe. Dumbledore smiled as he saw me looking at his phoenix, "He's Fawkes."

I turned to Dumbledore as he spoke, "He's beautiful."

Just then, the phoenix caught fire and turned to ash while I watched in shock, "Professor-what-I-he just."

He smiled somewhat sadly, "Ahhh I fear he was nearing his end."

He stood up as he walked to the ashes that once used to be a phoenix, "It's a pity you had to see him at such a time."

"Magnificent creatures they are. They burst into flames when they're about to die and are reborn from their ashes."

And just then, as if to prove his statement a small phoenix rose from the ashes and cooed as it moved its head around.

Dumbledore bent down as he smiled at Fawkes, "Simply marvellous creatures-they're tears can heal any injury and their songs are magical." I watched the whole ordeal with an awed face.

"Well, I think we ought to resume the matters at hand." He said as he seated himself.

"First I think congratulations are in order." He smiled at me.

I looked at him confused; unaware of what the congratulations was for.

I doubt he'd go

 _Oh Congratulations! You have a curse and you're going to die very soon!_

Upon sensing me confusion he spoke, "You've got top marks in your OWLs, yes?-Os in all the subjects."

Realisation dawned on me, "Oh yes- Uhhmm thankyou professor. Though it wasn't just me, I tied with Lily." I said awkwardly.

"Yes, Miss Evans- quite a bright witch."

I nodded and he then turned somewhat serious.

"So, Artemis, I'm aware that you've discovered about the curse."

"Yes Professor."

"And you know that they've been no known survivors of this?"

I jerked my head up at him while fiddling with a loose hem on my robe, "Yes, Professor."

Dumbledore sighed as he spoke, "First you need to understand Artemis that the curse feeds off of your ability to hope, to live or to love. The curse will not consume you unless you let it." For the first time since this conversation, I looked him in the eyes, "But, Professor, what if it already has? I almost killed someone the other day, what if it's too late?"

He sighed again, "I'm aware of what happened and I understand how you feel. But, I personally believe that it's never too late for anyone."

I nodded and he took this opportunity to speak again, "The curse will not manifest unless you remain connected to the ones you love- the people who give you hope."

"But Professor, what if it doesn't matter in the end? Isn't it just better, if I die instead of hurting a dozen others? You yourself said that there've been no survivors. I don't care what happens to me, but if I hurt someone I'll never be able to live with myself" I spoke, my fists clenched at my side.

Dumbledore gave me a kind smile, "Artemis, I cannot predict the future nor can I guarantee a result. But, your selflessness is the one thing you hold in power over the curse."

"I don't know of those other poor affected people. I wished there was something that could have been done. But, in the end they'd themselves given up the spirit to fight." He got up from his chair and moved towards mine, putting his hand on my shoulder, "But, if there's a chance for survival against this curse, you've got it. Because, I believe that you have that spirit within yourself." He smiled at me and his blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. Then, he turned around, "Well, I guess you'd better hurry back-lunch time's over, you've got classes." I stood up and brushed my robes and walked towards the door. I turned and said, "Thankyou Professor." He turned and nodded towards me, smiling kindly. I closed the door on my way back and walked to my dormitory-considering I had a free period. I walked up the Grand Staircase all the while smiling contentedly and for the very first time….

I allowed myself to hope.

Xxxxx

Hello guys!

Hmm, I know late update- again!

You should be used to it by now, hehehe.

Oh my god, it's so hot outside-and the sun is scorching. But, I can't complain!

So, I've been writing a Sherlock x Reader, so do you want me to publish it? Let me know!

Also, I wanted to ask if you guys wanted me to do a face reveal. Well, I've seen a couple people do it soooo…. Let me know if you want me too?

Till then,

Nox


	21. Quidditch Clash

Chapter 17:- Quidditch Clash

I walked through the portrait hole and saw my friends seated around near the fire.  
"Hey guys" I smiled at them as I took a seat next to James.  
They all looked up to me and smiled brightly and each held a questioning look in their eye.  
"Hey squirt" James greeted me with that nickname he had for me, although I am not short he still likes to use it saying, "It's because you're my little sis and well-I'm taller than you."  
"How'd your talk with Dumbledore go?" Remus asked me as he closed the book he was reading.  
I told them everything Dumbledore had told me and listened intently.  
"See I told you, there's nothing to worry about if you keep fighting it." Sirius remarked as he let out a breath.  
I sighed deeply, "Sirius, it isn't that easy. If I lose, I'll cause unfixable harm."  
"Hey Arte, we've told you before. We'll be with you through this, you don't have to fight it alone." Lily said in a reassuring tone.  
I grinned, "Well, I'm lucky in that way. And I'll be damned if I went without a fight."  
"Shit! I totally forgot-we had quidditch practice today!" James exclaimed abruptly standing up from the couch.  
"There's quidditch practice today?! Why the heck didn't you tell me?!" I shouted at him.  
He smiled sheepishly, "Don't blame me! Padfoot is the captain! He should've reminded you!" He childishly pointed an accusing finger at Sirius.  
I turned towards him with a glare, "YOU!" He went behind the couch, raising his arms in surrender, "Sorry, Em! It must've slipped my mind-besides you weren't well!"  
I scowled, "Why can't you be responsible for once? Remus ought to have had some influence on you."  
"It's rather been the opposite, Arte." Lily coughed from behind. I narrowed my eyes at Remus and he smiled innocently and hid behind a book. I hugged in frustration.  
"Do I have to give a written invitation to you?! Get a move on!" I glared at the two boys.  
Sirius came towards me slowly, "Arte, are you sure you'll be able to play?"  
I looked at him in confusion, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Arte."  
I sighed in understanding, "Oh Pads. It won't affect me physically just most probably will turn me mad."  
I grinned at him.  
He took my hands in his and kissed them, " Well, I trust you. I'd be damned to lose a player like you."  
I smirked, "Funny you thought the curse would've affected me physically. Have seen any changes in me physique lately?"  
He gave me a wolfish grin, "Oh love, you've no idea."  
My smirk turned to a flustered look, I wasn't expecting _that_ kind of answer. Sensing my uneasiness, he smirked and grabbed my waist bringing me close, "What's the matter, darlin'? Can't handle the retribution?"  
I decided I wasn't going to let him have the upper hand on this, "Oh honey... I smirked as I gazed at his eyes and then at his lips and then I leaned in, he looked at me with slightly wide eyes and leaned in too. Just as our noses were almost touching, I turned to his ear and whispered  
... you've no idea the things I can handle." I smirked as realized what I just did, he turned as red as a tomato.  
Remus made fake gaging sound, "Excuse me while I puke."  
James snickered, "You both might wanna take your flirting, elsewhere."  
I smacked him on the shoulder as I made my way out.  
James turned to Lily, "Do you wanna come along?"  
Lily's eyes turned cold, "No thanks. I don't wanna be around those air-headed bimbos of yours." Then she went up the girls' staircase to her room.  
"ARRHH! Why is she like this!?What can I do?!" James shouted pulling out his hair.  
"Girls-Prongs- they are complicated." Sirius remarked as he recovered from his earlier shock.  
"Like how you got beaten by one?" Remus smirked.  
"Shut up, Mooney." He glared at him  
I pulled and and pushed them till we reached outside the portrait hole, "Come on, Captain- you've got an impression to make." I smiled at Sirius and he smiled back.  
When we reached the pitch, the team was already there- including McKinnon. Ugh, whyy?  
Sirius pulled on his 'captain' face, "Right, so guys, we'll just be doing some drills today. As you know our up-coming match is with Ravenclaw. They're good but not better than us. So, we've got to beat them in order to make sure they don't get anywhere near the cup." We all nodded.  
"Blackwood, me and McKinnon work will work our own drills and train the new keeper. Potter, you train with the beaters ".  
"Yes, captain." I smiled playfully at him. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and I saw McKinnon shooting daggers at me which caused me to smile even more. As we mounted our brooms-ready to take off. We saw another team storm their way in to the pitch, walking with such arrogance as if they owned the place.  
I looked at them in disbelief, "What the _**hell**_ are _**they**_ doing here?"


	22. Quidditch Clash 2

Chapter 18:- Quidditch Clash 2

The Slytherin team walked in their robes of green and silver, with brooms shouldered, standing in front of us with an arrogant pride.

"Regulus- what are you doing here?" Sirius hissed at his brother.

"I thought the brooms gave that away nicely. We're here to practice." Regulus spoke with a snobbish smirk.

Sirius scoffed, "We're practising right now, _I_ booked the pitch for today."

"So did we and let me make it quite clear, brother mine - we're not leaving without practising." He glared.

Both the teams-mortal enemies- stood like opposing barriers to each other-glaring the other down.

"What makes you think, _we'll_ leave without it?" I glared up at him.

He smirked at me, "Ah-I see you're still playing- I thought you'd quit, considering… you're mental condition." His team snickered behind him. I glared daggers at him,

"I've still got my hands to beat the crap out of you, black."

He fixed his furious stare at me and I smirked,

"And for the record, I'm a Gryffindor, we don't quit easily-unlike you cowards."

It was my turn to smirk at them as Sirius held a triumphant grin watching the Slytherins fluster.

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, "Why you little-"

He was stopped by James's and Sirius's murderous glares as they stood beside me. And I think also because Regulus asked him to stop, "They're not worth our time Lucius."

Well, this way no-one will get any practise done…

Just then Professor McGonagall stormed into the quidditch field, "Ah-so you're all here then-good."

"Professor, I had especially booked the pitch for Gryffindor today and they're _unnecessarily intruding_." Sirius remarked.

The Professor raised her eyebrow when James butted in, "It's true, Professor-we were on the pitch first." Upon saying this he was glared upon by the Slytherins while we glared back.

"Professor I can assure you I had gotten special permission from Professor Slughorn to practise today. I'm sure the Gryffindors have been mistaken." Regulus effortlessly rolled these words off his tongue making them appear as if they were being spoken by someone so noble and polite.

Oh boy, the irony….

"It appears there's been a clash between your time slots." McGonagall spoke, bridging her glasses up her nose.

"So Professor how're we going to practise? We've an upcoming match this week against Ravenclaw." I asked her, irritation evident in my voice.

"So have we. We're going against Hufflepuff this week itself." Regulus remarked while raising an eyebrow.

"Not like we need any practise for that but still…" Lestrange haughtily smirked while the others snickered.

"If you're soo confident why don't you get lost and let us practise?" I scowled at them.

They glared at me when McGonagall cut off, "Enough of this childish feud! If you both want to practise then I suggest you go against each-other- It'll be much better."

Both the teams' faces dropped while some scowled and some scoffed. Choruses of,

 _What the hell?! , No way! , As if!_

rang out from both the teams and ultimately McGonagall raised her hand demanding silence, "If you want to practise do it together or just return back to your dormitories." And with a final look she exited.

Both teams looked at each other and after what seemed like several minutes went to take separate positions on the field.

I sighed, "This is going to be an utter disaster…"

And with that went to my team where Sirius was giving a pep-talk.

"Alright, I know this is just practise but we have to show them that they are not even close to us much less better than us." He spoke in his 'captain' voice, banging his fist on his palm.

"We've got to hit them on their over-inflated ego-right where it'll hurt most." James grinned.

"Right, McKinnon and Blackwood keep on their tails- do not give them a chance to score. Potter, you catch the snitch only after we're a least fifty point ahead of them and be aware of Nott- he may be obnoxiously dull but he's a fast flyer. Weasley, if they somehow manage to get a shot0 do not let them and beaters protect out chasers."

He finished his speech with a deep breath, "Ok take your positions."

Just as the others were gone, Sirius grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, "Be safe Arte-I don't want you getting hurt, love."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be fine captain, now do you plan on letting me go now or…?"

He chuckled and let my wrist go and I mounted my broom, kicking off from the ground-feeling the breeze hit my face. I loved this feeling-the wind hitting my face making my hair blow behind me, giving me the feeling of pure joy.

I want to cherish it while I still can…

"Be prepared to lose, Blackwood." Regulus spoke from behind me.

"We'll see about that." I retaliated back at him. He smirked and went back to his original place.

It was only a few minutes after the quaffle was released and we advanced towards it like lightning. I grabbed it first and bolted towards the Slytherin hoops. I could fell Lestrange hot on my tail. But, I backtracked, which left him confused and me laughing as I stormed towards the hoops. Their keeper was a girl and I easily passed the quaffle in.

Yes! Victory!

"Well done, Arte!" James ruffled my hair as he zoomed past me.

The quaffle now landed with Sirius and he zoomed past me avoiding the Slytherin chasers. The Beater fired a bludger at him and he narrowly missed it but was blocked by Regulus and Malfoy.

"Blackwood! Catch!" He threw the quaffle at me and I intercepted it just in time, zooming past them to the hoops.

Two bludgers were simultaneously thrown at me and I almost lost my balance. So, I passed it to McKinnon who thankfully grabbed it but was knocked out midway by a bludger deeming the quaffle in the possession of Regulus Black. I cursed and made my way towards him. Our beaters were new so they weren't much, so the game depended on the chasers mostly. Sirius and I were hot on his tail and Sirius entered in a feud with Malfoy. So, Regulus got a chance to score earning Slytherin points. Sirius cursed and roughly tackled the quaffle and zoomed to the goalposts. But, Regulus threw him off his broom and he stood hanging. In this process the quaffle got intercepted by Malfoy. I rushed towards him while Regulus shouted, "Get Blackwood!" Two bludgers whizzed past me- one hitting me on the arm and I narrowly avoided the other one, I snatched it from Malfoy and straining managed to get it through the hoops. My team cheered and I smirked at Regulus but I felt like passing out and just then a bludger hit the back off my head and horrendous pain shot through me. I remembered falling off my broom and someone shouting my name and I falling into two strong arms

Hey guys!

Soo, big chapter!

Who saved Arte?

Leave me your thoughts in the reviews! See ya!


	23. Magic

Chapter 19:- Magic

Sirius's POV

I grinned when Arte passed the quaffle through but as soon as the moment came, it went away. One of the Slytherin beaters aimed a bludger straight at her head. She'd already hurt her arm and was still playing, but this blow must have taken it out of her. She fell off her broom and was coming down with an alarming speed. I rushed to catch her on my broom but Regulus got there first and caught her in his arms. I seethed at the sight of him touching her and landed on the ground just as my brother did. He was carrying Artemis and she was still unconscious. The other players landed on the ground as well and I stormed towards him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, PRICK!" I shouted at him murder evident in my eyes.

He shot me a glare, "Would you rather I let her fall, brother?"

"That was your fault! Your beaters attacked her twice!" I glared back.

"That was in no way my fault! IF I HADN'T CAUGHT HER, SHE WOULD'VE GOTTEN INJURED FAR WORSE!"

"WHY WOULD THAT AFFECT YOU?!- I shouted back but James cut me off.

"Sirius, calm down-we need to get her to the hospital wing."

I breathed out and nodded at James and walked forwards so I was face-to-face with my brother.

"If she would've been injured, it would've been your benefit. We'd be a player down and you'd have beaten us."

He gave me a seething look, "Believe what you want, brother, I intended for none of that- I wouldn't have wanted to get hurt- I care for her." I gritted my teeth at him and took Arte from his arms and rushed her towards the Hospital Wing with James walking beside me.

I lay her down and waited for Madam Pomfrey to come. I took her hand and sat beside her.

"That hit was nasty Pads; I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon." James said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Prongs, I'll stay with her. You go and change."

He sat down on a nearby chair, "You really love her, don't you?"

His question caught me off guard and I nearly fell down, "Wh-what?"

"Oh come on Sirius, you still love her-don't deny what's clear to my eyes."

I blinked my eyes up at him and cleared my throat, "I care for her-she's my best friend. Don't you feel the same?"

He smirked, "I do Pads, she's like my sister. I know she's your best friend but that isn't the only reason."

I sighed, "If you're talking about the crush I had three years ago-"

He tsked, "No Pads, this way past that. You love her, it shows how you talk to her, how you look at her and let's not forget the constant flirting."

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off, "And you got jealous when Regulus caught her."

"I wasn't jealous! It was his fault and he-"

"Try to fool someone else, Sirius-Not your best friend." He pointed while standing up.

"Tell me when she wakes up- I'll come visit her." He shot one last smirk and exited the hospital wing. I turned to look back at her. She was sleeping and merlin, she still looked so beautiful. I sighed, who am I to deserve her? She's way too good for me and not to forget I'm such an asshole.

 _Oh Merlin, what did I get myself into?_

Poppy rushed in and checked her injuries.

I asked her, "How bad is it, Poppy?"

She gave a worried look, "I'm afraid it's quite bad. Her arm's broken and she took quite a blow to the head. Her skull's fractured, by the looks of it."

I bit my lip, "How long till she recovers?"

"Oh, it's going to take a month to heal and she's not going to wake up today."

 _Oh I'm gonna murder those bloody Slytherins…_

"I suggest you go back to your dormitory, Sirius. There's no point in you waiting here."

"No, I want to stay here with her." I said.

"Sirius, I told you, she's not going to wake up today. Let her rest. She'll wake up tomorrow and you can come visit her."

I sighed, "Fine." I bent down and gave her a small kiss on her forehead, "Wake up soon, Arte." And with that I went out.

Artemis's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and tried to adjust to the light. Not that there was much as it was nearly evening.

I tried to get up when I found bandages wrapped around my head and my arm.

What the hell….

What just happened?

"Madam Pomfrey? Hello?Anyone there?" I shouted.

I seem to be ending up here a lot this year…

Just then she came bustling about, "Artemis! How-you're wake!" She began checking my head and arm. "Have you got any pain?"

"No. What happened?"

"You were playing quidditch and apparently you got hit by a bludger in the back of your head." She said as she made me drink a tonic.

"Yes-I remember now, how bad is it?" I frowned.

"You fractured your skull. I didn't expect you to be awake till morning." She chastised.

"Well, I'll be going back to my common room now."

I began getting up but she made me lay back, "Woah young lady! You are not going anywhere! Didn't I tell you how extensive your injuries are? You're not leaving this bed for a month!"

"What?! But I've gotta match and I'm not even hurting!"

"Forget it, Artemis. Now sit still and let me examine your head."

I grumbled as she undid my bandages and began fussing around, "How is this possible?" She gasped.

I looked at her confused.

"You're head's perfectly fine! It's healed! I'm pretty sure it was a serious injury-"

 _Well, this is weird…_

"Does that mean I can leave now?" I asked.

"I suppose yes." She whispered and was still looking flustered.

"I took my bandages off and flexed my arm.

 _Perfect._

"But-how?" She looked at me.

I smirked, "I don't know. Magic." With that, I made my way out.

X x

Well, well!

What just happened?

How did her injuries heal?

Leave your thoughts in the reviews!


	24. The Bloody Ball

Chapter 24:- The Bloody Ball

As I was making my way out of the hospital wing, I bumped into a certain someone.  
"Wha- Black?" I ejaculated as I was met with cloudy blue eyes. I straightened up as he drawled.  
"Well, hello Blackwood. You know you should take care of your surroundings. You get bruised a lot." He drawled while smirking.  
I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, like that would bother you."  
His sighed dramatically, "Everyone seems to think that."  
I coughed and he then gave a narcissistic smile, "I know it may not seem so, but I would never want you to get hurt."  
I looked at him confusedly.  
Then I narrowed my eyes, "Stop doing that."  
He gave me a surprised look, "Stop what?"  
"This. Using your abhorrent charm to manipulate me. One minute you're remotely nice to me and the next you go back to your seething Slytherin self." I glared up at him.  
"I see. So you're pissed about what I said to you in the quidditch pitch." He gave a small smirk.  
"That was all acting, love. You know I have a reputation to maintain. And let's not forget my dear brother and the rest of your lot. They'd murder me for even breathing the same air as you."  
I snorted, that was probably true.  
"Not just that. You sent two of your beaters after me and we were only practising. My head was fractured and if Sirius hadn't caught me, I likely would have died."  
"Hold on, that is a misconception. Sirius didn't catch you, I did." He remarked in a way that made him seem as if he was offended.  
I gaped, "Wait-what?"  
He glinted his eyes while smirking, "Don't look so surprised, Blackwood. I caught you before my brother. But, he in his ridiculous jealousy, insisted to take you to the Hospital Wing himself."  
I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Well, um, thanks."  
"Don't mention it." He replied.  
 _Seriously, he was the one who..._  
I _thought it was be Sirius. Why did Regulus Black of all people try to save me? He's acting so strange this year. He's actually talking to me without spewing foul comments and flirting with me. What is up with the Black boys this year?_  
Uhh, my mind's going to burst. I can't worry myself over two boys.  
 _Two very specific boys._  
Dear Merlin, since when did I become such a girl?  
"Earth to Artemis Blackwood?" He clicked his fingers in front of my face.  
I blinked and I swatted his arm away from my face.  
"Is me helping you such a big surprise, that your mind wanders of at the thought of it?" He gave an amused smirk.  
I rolled my eyes, "Well, maybe I'm a bit surprised. You can't blame me." I gave him a pointed look. He raised in hands in mock-surrender, "Hey, didn't you say you fractured your skull?"  
"Yeah, thanks to your beaters." I snorted.  
He sighed, "I told you I'm sorry. Those iimbeciles are going to be off the team as soon as possible." His smirk turned to a glare.  
"You don't have to do that, it's fine." I shrugged as if it was no deal even though I was slightly alarmed at his statement.  
"So, how did your injury heal this fast?" He raised his eyebrow.  
"I- I don't know." I replied.  
He gave me a look which I couldn't decipher and shrugged, "Well, I've to get back. It was, as always, a pleasure seeing you." He smirked and bowed, acting like a proper lord.  
Well, he technically was. Even Sirius was one, considering their 'Black' heritage and that would make me a lady.  
So playing along I smirked playfully and bowed as well, "Thank you Lord Black. Though I'm not sure I can say the same for you." He grinned, this was the first time I've seen him grin and well, it was quite attractive. I shrugged mentally and straightened my clothes as I walked up the stairs still smirking.

I walked through the potrait hole where I saw my friends sitting near the fire. Remus was the first to see me. I put my finger on my lips to tell him to stay quiet. I slowly tip-toed my way to the couch where James Potter and Sirius Black were snoring quietly.  
I shouted 'boo' while shaking their shoulders and they woke up shouting. I laughed, grabbing my stomach as Remus too burst into histerics. Peter, who was watching the whole scene, snickered.  
"Arte?!" James looked at me in disbelief.  
"That was you?! Dear, Merlin you gave us a fright!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically while putting a hand on his heart.  
"I know." I winked at them.  
James came towards me, "Wait- shouldn't you be in the Hospital Wing? What're you doing here?"  
Sirius joined too, "Yeah, Poppy told me you weren't gonna wake up till next morning."  
I shrugged, "Well, I dunno. She just sorta examined me and said all my injuries were healed. So here I am."  
"How's that possible? You got hurt pretty bad." Remus asked me.  
I bit my lip, "I think it has something to do with the Siren's Curse. It's old magic- a very complex spell. It may have been one of the side-effects." I looked at Sirius who looked back with a distraught expression.  
James realizing all the tension cut it off and hugged me, "Well, whatever it may have been, we're glad you're okay." I smiled as he kissed the top of my head in a brotherly manner.  
"Yeah what matters is you're okay." Remus smiles at me.  
"Oh by the way, this came in while you were gone." James handed me an envelope.  
I opened the purple seal with the Blackwood family crest on it, so by first glance I knew it was from home. As I read the first line, I groaned.  
"What is it?" Remus asked.  
"It's from mum-about the bloody Blackwood ball. Merlin, I hate those things." I grumbled and cursed.  
"What's so bad about a ball?" Peter asked confused.  
I bit my cheeks as James and Sirius smirked.  
"Well, it's only everything she hates. A ball means she has to wear a dress."  
Sirius grinned.  
"And mingle with people." James chimed in.  
"Behave like a lady." Sirius sang.  
"And waltz." James finished as twirled obnoxiously.  
I grabbed my hair in frustration. Uhh, its next week, I hate my life."  
"Oh come on love, it won't be that bad. It's just an innocent little ball." Sirius grinned at me. I glared up at him.  
"Oh and did I forget to mention, you and Prongs have to attend it too."  
I smirked. They gaped at me.  
"Don't show that face to me. You're purebloods, you have to attend."  
They sighed as I laughed.  
"Come on Prongs, maybe you'll get to dance with Lilly." He looked up and upon fully comprehending my sentence blushed profusely. All of us snickered.  
Then, Remus checked the clock. "James, you have to go on rounds-and I need to go bed. It's late." He stood up and walked up the boy's staircase with Peter trailing behind. James walked out of the potrait hole after wishing us good-night. Now, the only ones left were me and Sirius. His face was illuminated by the fire, enunciating his breathtaking eyes and angelic features.  
"Thanks for taking me to the Hospital Wing." I said.  
"You don't need to thank me, love. I'd do anything for you." He smiled. But his expression turned grim, "But, I wasn't the one who caught you when you fell off your broom."  
"I know, it was Regulus." I said.  
"I don't care just as long as you're safe." He replied.  
I gulped as he came towards me. He took my hand and laced it with his, "I hate my brother, but he did save you, so I'm gonna let it pass. But, that doesn't mean that I'm not still basically pissed off at him for even touching you." I shivered as his breath tingled my skin. I looked at his eyes and saw a very different emotion there.  
They spoke of _desire._  
He kissed the hand he was holding and murmured, "Goodnight, love." Then, he made his way up the boys' dormitory, leaving me standing alone in the deserted common room.


	25. Author's Note 5

Author's Note

Hey guys,

I know author's notes are kinda irritating but this one is important.

So, I've been feeling that you guys aren't enthusiastic about this fic anymore and I think it's getting... I dunno... boring...?

So, I'm having thoughts about discontinuing it. So, let me know what you personally want, whether you want me to keep writing or discontinue it here?


	26. Smells like Jealousy

Chapter 25:- Smells like Jealousy

The following morning I woke up, I was shaken up about what happened last night. Sirius was so close to me, I felt I would melt into a pool under his gaze. Oh Merlin, why did you have to do this to me?

I massaged my head as I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I took a long shower to calm my nerves and got out dressing up in my usual robes. I was just about to dry my hair when Lily walked in, "Hi Arte!"

"Hey Lils" I answered with a yawn.

"What's the matter? Didn't sleep well last night?"

"No, not really."

"Well, we're all going to Hogsmeade today, so change and come down."

"Wait, don't we have classes?" I asked her, confused.

She rolled her eyes,"It's saturday,stupid."

I blinked and formed an 'o' with my mouth. Lily exited and I started digging through my clothes to find something to wear. I settled for a black turtle-neck and blue denims with boots. I finally dried my hair and put it in a low bun with a few strands sprayed out.

I made my way down to the common room and found everyone standing near the door.

"Mornin' people." I wished all of them, smiling.

"You really need to get up early, Blackwood. It isn't good for a prefect to wake up late." James grinned.

I shot him a glare and rubbed my eyes, "If you don't shut up, Prongs I swear I'm gonna hex you."

"Someone's cranky." He whispered to the rest of them.

"James, I think you really should shut up because considering her mood, if you continue to bug her she's likely going to kill you." Remus said.

I smiled sweetly, "At least someone understands me."

James snorted and we walked out laughing. We took one of the of the carriages where James and Lily were forced to sit together and well, obviously made to sit beside Sirius with Remus and Peter coming along in the other carriage.

I scooted to the other side and turned my head towards the window and observed the line of trees passing by. We finally reached and I quickly got out. Sirius followed me and then James. Lily, however slipped and James being the gentleman that he is, caught her. She turned as red as her hair and quickly jerked away after muttering a 'thanks'. I snickered and turned to look at Sirius, but quickly looked away when I saw him look at me.

"So, we can split up into pairs and go wherever and then meet at three broomsticks in a couple of hours?"

I made a face, "What? Why? We've always gone together. I'm sure Moony and Wormtail will be here in a few minutes."

"Um, Peter has a date with some Slytherin girl and Remus is showing a new girl around."

"New girl? What new girl?"

"She arrived yesterday while you were in the hospital wing. Name's something like Eliza?" James scratched his head.

"Her name's Ebony, she's in Hufflepuff." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Right- yeah." He said.

I sighed, "Well, I suppose we should split up then-I'll go with-"

"Me. I'll go with Arte, we'll go together." Sirius cut me off.

I stared at him,

no no no no no...

I can't be around him right now, nope just no.

He nudged me and pointed towards James and Lily. When I fully comprehended what he meant I said through gritted teeth, "Yeah,I'll go with Pads- you two can go together." He wanted to stick James and Lily together.

Lily started to open her mouth to protest most likely but James dragged her along after cutting her off. He winked at us and gave us a thumbs up as he put an arm around Lily while she shrugged it off. She glared at me as if to say,

 _I'll get you back for this_.

I mouthed a sorry and grinned as they walked off. Then I remembered I was standing here with Sirius.

Great

Just great.

He grinned, "Well, those two look chummy."

I nodded and he asked me, "Hey, are you okay? You've been acting strange today."

I gulped, "Yeah I'm fine- just tired."

"So where do you wanna go first?" He asked

"I dunno. You tell me."

"How about the shrieking shack?" He scratched his head.

"Yeah ok." I sighed. We started walking and he draped an arm around me. I breathed in his scent, he always smelled of gunpowder and pine woods. We stood in front of the fence of barbed wire and he stopped.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter? You don't wanna go in?"

He shrugged, "No, how about we just sit here?"

"Is Sirius Black afraid of going into an old building?" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes, "Haha-very funny. I just feel like sitting here with you." I smiled and sat down on the ground. He joined me and I rested my head on his shoulder, forgetting all my worries.

The events of last night, the curse-everything.

"What're you thinking, love?" He whispered.

"Just how much has happened in the years we all met." I smiled thinking of all the fond memories we'd made.

"Yeah, you used to hate me in the beginning." He snickered.

"Because you were an annoying pompous prat." I snorted.

"Well, I can't deny that. But, then you entered my life to keep me on the ground."

"What would you have done without me." I laughed.

"I can't even imagine." He grinned.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" I asked hesitantly.

He turned towards me, "Of course, what is it?"

"When I go-" Before I could finish be cut me off,

"No- stop it, don't talk about it."

"Sirius, just listen-"

"NO! Arte- can we please not talk about it? Can we forget about all of that for once? Let's just enjoy each other's company, it's been a while since we got some time alone together."

I sighed, "Alright."

We sat quietly, a silence between us. But, it wasn't an awkward silence it was a comforting one.

After what seemed only like a few minutes but was actually an hour, we finally decided to head up to The Three Broomsticks.

We entered the warm, crowded place that smelled of butter beer and sherry.

We found James, Lily, Remus and another girl who I assumed to be Ebony seated at one table.

"Ha! We're not the last ones to reach!" I remarked as we sat around them.

James rolled his eyes, "Technically you are, because Peter headed back to the castle."

I made a face, "Fine-whatever."

"so, how was the date?" Sirius smirked at James.

Lily became flustered, "It wasn't a date, Sirius."

"Really? Then why have you turned as red as your hair?" I snickered.

She glared at me, "Well, I assume yours went well too considering your high spirits."

Sirius answered, "Well, you can say that. The rest I'm gonna leave to your imagination." My mouth fell open and he winked at me. Everyone laughed and I smacked him on the head, "It wasn't a date, doofus."

"Anyway, we have someone with us today." James said pointing towards the girl seated beside Remus.

She looked up from her book and smiled bat us, "Hi everyone!"

We all wished her. She pushed back her hair, "I'm Ebony."

"Ebony, here is in Hifflepuff, am I right?" James asked

She nodded and proceeded to whisper something in Remus's ear.

Remus laughed, "Yeah- I know and no they're not."

"What did she ask you?" Sirius asks him.

Huh, ever the nosy-one.

"She just said that James is an adorable dork and asks if you four are couples."

I choked, "No! No! We most certainly are not, these two- I pointed at James and Lily might be in the future but we're not." I gestured to me and Sirius.

"Aw love, you may never know what'll happen in the future." Sirius winked at me again and I rolled my eyes. "So Ebony, you're a transfer?"

"Yeah, from Ilvermony." She answered

"You're American! Huh, I've always wanted to visit New York." Sirius remarked.

"So how have you been liking here?" Lily asked her.

"It's nice, I suppose. The weather here is a bit chilly. And, I'll take a while to adjust." She replied.

"Yeah, must be difficult to leave behind your entire existence."

"Yeah, it does feel that way. But, the people here are very delightful ." She blushed and looked at Remus.

I smirked and I just as I was about to tease Remus, I was cut off by an extremely squealy and girl, high-pitched voice, "Siri?! Oh my Merlin, is that you?"

We turned simultaneously to see Marlened Mckinnon standing behind us, she was dressed in shorts and a top which showed off her mid-riff.

Honestly, doesn't the weather affect her at all?

Sirius face-palmed, but smiled at her while scratching his head, "Hey Marls... hum aren't you cold?"

"No, I've got you to warm me up." She then smiled flirtatiously and proceeded to sit on his lap.

I watched the whole scene with a disgusted expression and apparently everyone did.

Eventually, she got busy canoodling with him which made me want to puke or better feed her to a group of vultures.

"Okay! I'm gonna go get us all drinks!" I jumped up from seat because I was sure that my eyes couldn't handle what was happening at the table right now.

"I'll come with you." Remus got up too. We then walked to the counter together and I ordered butterbeer for all of us-minus Marlene of course.

"What is wrong with her? She absolutely disgusts me!"

"Well, there are many types of girls. Marlene is one of those who wants a play thing around her twenty-four hours."

"She's utterly brazen." I scowled.

"And Sirius- sitting over there and making out with her."

"This room stinks of jealousy." Remus said, while falling his hand around his nose in a mocking gesture.

I glared at him and smacked him, "Shut it, Lupin. I'm not jealous."

"Sure you're not." He snorted.

I scowled at him, "Don't tell me you don't like this new girl. I could see it clear as day."

He coughed, "I-I don't, I'm just helping her adjust."

"Yeah, right. You do know I'm a Legilimens, right? I read minds, you can't lie to me."

He sighed, "Gosh, Arte."

I laughed, "Come on, drinks are here." I grabbed the tray and headed back to the table.

The sight was truly revolting, McKinnon had her hands wrapped around Sirius' shoulders and the other was on his lap. She was snogging him as if her life depended on it.

I coughed, "Right. I just remembered-I've got some work due tomorrow. I gotta head back to the castle." Then, despite everyone's protests I grabbed my butterbeer and headed out of the place.


	27. Author's Note 6

Hey readers,

So I wanted to clear some things up a bit and just explain some stuff about this story.

First of all the curse,

Right...

The Siren's Curse is a confusing and tricky thing.

You all must know that Siren's were mythical female monsters and lured sailors away from their shapes through their enchanted songs and beauty, this leading them to their imminent deaths.

So, The curse woeks in this way...

It causes the darker and more power-hungry part of a person's personality. The person will be gifted with incredible magic skills and well you know that Artemis is a Legilimens. The curse will begin taking control as is happening with our character now which will cause emergence of a new personality and command over dark magic. The person can continue to resist but if they give, they've two choices- die immediately or let the siren take over and the person is consumed by darkness.

So that's that, Now, another thing,

In the chapter, 'The Siren's Curse',

there's a part when Regulus is talking to Arte and he says that she's tall, slim, Quidditch Player... etc and a lot of guys like her.

I just want to say that I'm not degrading any person who has a different body shape or height. You all are equally as beautiful in your own way. Yes, I've made my character to be tall and slim but that's my portrayal of her. I, myself am not very tall. Moreover, my character is not flawless, she has her anomalies. I want her to be flawed because that's what makes her human.

Okay, I'm done. I just wanted to clear this up.

Thank you all for reading my story. I'm going to update a chapter tomorrow.

Also, tell me, do you Sirius and Artemis or Artemis and Regulus??

Give me some ideas for a ship name!

And please review and vote!

Nox!


	28. The Big Match

Chapter 26:- The Big Match

Upon reaching the castle, I straightaway headed to the Gryffindor dormitory.

Hmm, I haven't played in a while..

In a mood for some music, I climbed the girls' staircase and grabbed my violin case. I ran my hand over the smooth mahogany wood and sat in front of the fire and loosened my hair letting it fall behind my back. I closed my eyes and raised the bow, playing the first notes of my favourite melody.

GENERAL POV

For those few moments she didn't care for the world beyond her violin and the fireplace. Her hand just moved as one with the bow and the melody branched it into her mind. She was so immersed by then that she didn't notice her friends walk through the portrait hole.

SIRIUS' POV

We left soon after Artemis had left, personally I didn't want to be in Marlene's company much longer. She can be quite exhausting sometimes. As we walked through the portrait hole, till whence me and James were abashing moony on his latest girlfriend, Lily immediately shushed us when we stepped foot inside. It was then when I heard the wondrous notes of a violin playing. Upon turning in the direction of voice, we saw the silhouette of a girl with flowing black hair and a violin rested on her shoulder.

Artemis...

We all stared listening to her the flowing notes. I stated at her form, eyes closed in concentration as she played. Her face was reflected by the glowing embers of the fire and her exquisite beauty along with her flawless notes made the song seem haunting, making me want to listen to her play forever. Her hands moved more quickly as the bow moved in sync with the strings. Till she finished, we stared at her in awe.

ARTEMIS' POV

When I finished, I set down my beloved instrument and sighed contentedly. I turned around and saw all of my friends standing around staring at me. I bolted from my chair and babbled, flustered, "Oh-hi! I didn't hear you come in.."

Sirius spoke first, "Arte- that was beautiful..."

I grinned, "Thanks, Pads." But, then my smile faltered, "I thought you'd be with McKinnon?"

He was cut off by James, "We left her behind , she was making the atmosphere naseous."

Then they all came and sat down near the fire. I put back my violin in its case.

"Where did you learn to play like that? Remus enquired.

I cleared my throat, "Well, when you come from a pureblood family, you are expected to master some fine arts." I smiled up at Sirius knowing he was subjected to this too.

"Well then, Sirius must know how to play something as well?" Lily asked, glancing at him.

He shrugged, "You could say that, but I wasn't really too into it."

I turned to him, "You play?"

"Yeah- but I prefer myself on a guitar." He smiled.

"Let's head down to dinner, then?" Lily asked.

"Sure." I muttered and attempted to get up but was stopped by James.

"Wait! It's still early and we have some things to discuss." He said gesturing to the rest of us.

Lily narrowed her eyes and shook her head while leaving the dormitory.

James sat, "Now listen, I was thinking of this amazing prank-".

"James you can't play pranks anymore- you're head boy." Remus said, exasperated.

He made a face and I chuckled, "Come on, Rem-no-one can really prove it was us and I being a perfect am being discreet."

He rolled his eyes and eventually joined in on our plan.

We were seated at the Gryffindor Table, waiting for our plan to fall into motion.

They were serving blueberry juice today and me and James had slipped something special into the Slytherin's goblets and Sirius and Remus had charmed their pies to burst after they started screaming.

We were all sitting at the table wearing huge smirks and Lily eyed us suspiciously, "What have you guys done?"

We looked at her innocently,"Whatever on earth are you talking about Lillykins?"

Then, as if to answer her question, a scream reverberated through the hall and was coming from the Slytherin table. Lorraine Semple was now standing up with a horrified expression on her face and her once fine blonde hair and pale skin had turned blue. Everyone stared in disbelief as she ran out of the hall and we were desperately trying to control our laughter. Then another shriek following and another and another. Slowly the whole Slytherin table was a bunch of blue coloured beings. They were all shouting and on cue the charm worked and they were soaked with pies. All of us roared in laughter while Lilly submitted us with death glares.

The rest of the dinner went by with shouts, shrieks and laughter.

I was up early today. Today was our match- Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw. I had a habit of waking up super early on match days. I dressed up in my quidditch gear and made my way down. I was surprised to see two figures standing near the door- James and Sirius ready in their quidditch robes.

I made my way over to them, "Hiya boys."

"Morning, Blackwood." Sirius smirked up at me. He hair was messy but in a good way and his blazing stormy eyes were gleaming.

"Ready for the match?" I asked.

"Yup." James nodded.

"Come on, let's head down."

By the time we reached, people had started filling in. We sat at our usual spot and James immediately loaded his plate with food. Sirius grabbed some toast and started eating.

I didn't really have an appetite, I was a bit nervous and my stomach seemed like it had a huge pit inside.

Sirius noticed that I wasn't touching anything, "Arte, why aren't you eating anything?"

I made a face, "I don't feel like it."

You're gonna need your strength today, bud." James said.

I sighed.

"He's right, eat something. Captain's orders." Sirius smiled.

I scowled, "Fine." I grabbed a toast and some pumpkin juice.

Remus and Lily appeared next to me, "All the best today, everyone."

"Thanks, Moony." I muttered.

After finishing, we got up and made our way out.

"All the best, James." Lily smiled up to James.

He ran a hand through his messed up hair, "Thanks, Evans." They both smiled at each other like love-sick idiots.

Just then a hand snaked around my waist, "You're gonna do great, Arte." Sirius grinned at me.

"I know, Captain." I grinned and broke free of his hold. He rolled his eyes and we finally reached the pitch. From what I could see, the stands were already full.

The match was going good so far. We were leading Ravenclw 200-150.

"BLACKWOOD!!" I turned in the direction of my name and was met with Siris who threw me the quaffle. I caught it and rammed towards the hoops. One of the chasers was hot on my tail and a beater was aimed at me. I narrowly dodged it and aimed for the left hoop, smirking at my brother. SCORE!!!

Sirius high-fived me. We were soon broken out of pur reverie.

The quaffle was in the possession of the Ravenclaw chasers. I bolted after her, but was met by a bludger and got busy in dodging it. Surprisingly, McKinnon intercepted the quaffle and passed it to Sirius. He ran towards the hoops but his arm collided with a bludger with a sickening crush. I cursed as the Landon took this opportunity and scored in. I wasted no time and grabbed the quaffle

, "POTTER!!! FIND THE SNITCH, NOW!!" I shouted up at James.

On cue he bolted with the other seeker hot on his tail.

I hit the centre hoop but was blocked by Caspian. Thankfully, a whistle blew.

James rushed down,grinning with something golden in his hand.

GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!

We cheered and shouted and hugged. The crowd erupted in a roar and there was one hell of party coming down.


	29. Cursed

Chapter 27:- Cursed

The journey back to the common room was filled with hooting and cheering. James was carried off through the portrait hole hoisted on shoulders. And I was laughing all the while. I looked at Sirius and practically jumped into his arms "We won, Sirius!!!!We won!!"

He grinned, "Were you imagining anything less, love?"

I rolled my eyes, "No need to get so cocky, Fido." I nudged him slightly but he winced.

I noticed he grabbed his arm, "Sorry! I didn't- you should get that fixed up."

He shook his head, "Nah, I'll be fine." I rolled my eyes, "Sirius, please- just let me patch it up, at least?"

He sighed and with that we made our way to the couch.

I layed his arm on my lap and took out my wand, "This is going to hurt a bit."

I muttered an incantation and a blue light glowing with a crack from Sirius' arm and Sirius gasping ensured the spell had worked.

"Why do you always have to be such a drama queen?" I rolled my eyes.

He poured, "It hurt, Arte."

"Well, I best change-" I began to get up but I was tugged by the arm and fell into Sirius' lap.

"What are you doing?!" I asked him wide-eyed.

He grinned that stupid grin at me, "I want you to be with me."

I sighed, "

Que devons-nous faire de vous, Sirius Black?"

"Tout ce que tu veux, Artemis Blackwood." He replied, putting his forehead with mine.

We both smiled like idiots as time seemed to slow down.

How I wish I could be with him

To stand beside him, hand-in-hand

But I can't, I know I can't. I won't allow myself to.

He ran his fingers through my hair making it all the more difficult for me to leave.

Why is he doing this? He doesn't even like me.

I sighed painfully as I pulled away,"I need to go change, we have classes."

His face turned down as he let me go and I climbed the girls'staircase.

We were scattered across the Great Hall, all the houses. The four long tables had been removed. We were standing there bored as hell.

I nudged James, "Any idea what's going on?"

He shook his head, "Not in the slightest."

I asked Remus and he gave me the same answer. Just then, Professor McGonagall walked in and we all scuffled around.

"You all must be wondering why you've been gathered here."

She cleared her throat, "Today's lesson will include a duelling session. You all will be given partners and thenceforth will be judged on your use of defensive and offensive magic. Let me remind you that this activity needs to be taken seriously as you all will be marked."

All of us walked towards our partners.

James was paired with our dearest Lily. I gave him a fake condolences gesture.

Aw, poor lad's gonna get toasted.

Ah, and guess who I'm paired with,?

Yup, the one and only Sirius Black.

He smirked at me as we took our positions, "Don't worry, Arte-I'll go easy on you."

I smiled sarcastically, "We'll see who needs to go easy."

I positioned my wand and upon McGonagall's signal, the duel commenced.

I launched the first spell at him, Everte Statum!".

He launched into the air and landed to the ground with a thud while I smirked. He got up and fired a spell at me, "Confringo!"

I dodged it with a wave of my hand, "Impervius!"

"Impedimenta!" I countered.

He dodged it. I saw the duel raging between James and Lily from the corner of my eye.

In my slight lapse of concentration, Sirius fired a spell at which I failed to block and I honestly hadn't heard it.

Ah, using non-verbal spells...

He smirked at me, bowing slightly.

"Merde." I muttered as I got up.

Now let's see what you're made of, Black.

I non-verbally fired a spell at him which he blocked and fired two continuous spells at me which I dodged.

Damn it, he's good.

I gotta admit, Sirius is a talented wizard.

But, this game's mine.

I launched three extremely powerful hexes at him, which broke him out of his reverie causing me to smirk.

I blocked his spell with a casual wave and fired two more spells at him. He looked at me with a surprised look, I shrugged in return. He launched a hex at me which I blocked with a shield. I noticed that everyone had stopped and were watching both of us now, even Professor Mcgonagall was eyeing us incredulously.

The air was getting incredibly competitive now. Sirius and I may be best friends but we both had an ego which wouldn't allow either of us to back down.

He fired a spell at me which I didn't recognise and so I had to roll out of the way to dodge it. I gritted my teeth and sent some off-the -chart spells in his direction. I'd studied them from a book in the restricted section. So you might say, they were slightly imbibed with dark magic. He ducked just in time and panted heavily. I smirked as I felt my eyes grow hot indicating that they were now flaming purple. He attempted to send a spell in my direction, but I deflected it back towards him, it him hit him square in the chest.

Just then McGonagall's voice rung out, "I suppose that's enough, Miss Blackwood-you both stand down."

I payed no attention to her and fired another spell in his direction which he narrowly dodged.

He eyed me shocked, "Artemis-stop. Are you okay?'"

I smirked maliciously, "Never been better." Then I casted another spell, disarming him.

"Miss Blackwood! I told you to stop!"

I lowered my wand and looked at Sirius dead in the eye, he stood there quietly-unafraid. I smiled wickedly and cast one final spell towards him which propelled him backwards and knocked him unconscious.

"Miss Blackwood!!" mcgonagall shouted as she rushed towards Sirius.

"Arte- what are you doing?!?!" James rushed to me, shaking me by the shoulders.

I fwlt my eyes getting normal and it was like I'd woken from a trance.

"Wha-what happened?" I stared up at him, dazed-grabbing my npw throbbing head.

"You used dark magic, Artemis- on Sirius." He looked at me, concerned.

"I-what?" I stared at him, horrified.

I turned towards the cluster of people surroding someone. I pushed past James and saw Professor McGonagall beside Sirius' body.

He lay there, motionless and horrifically pale. The only thing that let me know he was alive was his shallow breathing.

James rushed towards me, "Arte-"

"I-I did that??" I spoked in a broken voice, words struggling to come out.

He bit his lip and I got my answer.

No...

Not again...

No, no, no- please no...

I lost control again. I hurt him- I hurt Sirius.

I almost killed him- my best friend.

I almost felt like passing out, "J-James take hi-him to the h-hospital wing."

He reached put for me but I pulled back, "Please."

He nodded and turned to Sirius, pushing through the crowd.

Please just let Sirius be okay- please.

I can't to anything to help him.

What have I done?

I should've stayed away, I knew I should've.

But I didn't-I was too selfish and it cost him.

It's all my fault.

Mine.

With that, I dashed out of the Great Hall and out into the grounds.


	30. Happy New Year

Wishing you all a very Happy New Year 2019, guys!!!

Hope this year is filled with opportunities, happiness and joy for all of you!

Moreover, thank you to all of you for sticking with me- you have my immemse gratitude.

So, again a very happy new year and may it be a wonderful year ahead!!


	31. Demons

Chapter 28:- Demons

Sirius's POV

I woke up in the hospital wing with a sore chest and a dizzy head surrounded by James, Remus, Peter snd Lily.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

Remus sighed deeply, "Sirius, its- its bad- Arte-"

"Artemis!? What happened to her? is she all right??" I jumped off of the bed.

James sat me down, "What's the last thing you remember, Pads?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "James- seriously? Only thing I can remember is that-"

I stopped dead as I recalled what had ensued some time before.

Oh, F*.

Oh, no no no no nooo.

I looked at him dead in the eye, "Where is she?"

"We don't know, Sirius- she looked so distraught after she cursed you. I tried to talk to her but she ran off."

My heartbeat slowed painfully,

Oh Merlin, please let her be okay.

She must hate herself. Oh god, if anything happens to her-

"I have to find her, James." I looked at him with a pained expression, hoping he understood.

He sighed and put his head in his hands, "I understand, Sirius- but I don't think that's a good idea, not right now."

I got up again, "NO! You don't get it, she's out there- under so much guilt and pressure- for something that isn't

even her fault!! She could-" I struggled with the worlds that followed.

"-She could hurt herself."

Lily stepped forward, "Your concern is perfectly justified, Sirius. But think about it, Artemis is not in control of her powers right now. Think- if she sees you, it would only fuel her emotions more. She could hurt herself and even people around her. She needs time, Sirius. Let her be."

I swallowed and ran a hand through my hair, "But what if she's already hurt- what if-"

"We'll make sure she's fine, Sirius. Now, rest." Remus cut in.

I sighed and then nodded, going off to sleep.

-Time Skip-

I picked at my food and kept glancing around the Great Hall.

"I don't see her anywhere."

James spoke, "I really have no idea, Sirius. We searched the entire castle and the grounds- we couldn't find her.

"I told you, before!! I-"

"Calm down, Sirius- she must be around somewhere." Lily cut in.

"How can you expect me to calm down?!? There is no sight of her!! How are you all okay with it?!?" I shouted, frustrated at their diligence.

"Hey, you are not the only one who cares about her! She is our friend too, we are just trying to keep a levelled head about the situation instead of shouting and rashing out!." She snarled at me, her red hair only adding to the effect.

I sighed, holding my head in my hands.

Her voice softened as she said in an exasperated tone, "Look Sirius, we get it. You're stressed-worried. We know how you feel because we feel that way too, but we cannot be impetuous right now, please understand. You have to calm down."

I nodded and shot her a small smile which she returned.

After dinner, we went back to the common room early.

As we entered, we saw a lone figure sitting by the windowsill, one leg propped up, black hair sprayed out messily and a bottle of firewhiskey loosely dangling in one hand.

"Artemis." I whispered. The moment that word, that single name escaped my lips it was as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't think she had heard me, but she did and as she turned to face me,

my heart broke.

She had dried tear tracks down her cheeks, her eyes were red and swollen. She got up from the windowsill, and a desperate smile broke out on her face, "Sirius- you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay, Arte." I smiled and leaned forward to hug her but her smile dropped and she pushed back.

"I know words aren't enough to make up for what I did, but Sirius- I'm sorry." She whispered, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Arte, it wasn't your fault- don't blame yourself."

She scoffed, "There's only so many times I can can satisfy myself with that lie." She sat down on the sill and turned away from us.

I turned to the others with desperation, Remus ushered me forward as the rest of them cleared out.

"Arte, let's talk about this, love." I spoke slowly as I sat facing her.

She took a gulp from the bottle and spoke, "There's nothing left to talk about, Sirius. It's done, this was the last straw."

"Don't talk like that, please. We can work this out, it was nothing, really. I'm fine."

She faced me, "Nothing? Nothing? I almost killed you, Sirius. I allowed myself to suscept to it." Tears streamed down her face.

"And here I am, drinking and wallowing. This is what I've-I've come to-"

I engulfed her in a hug, "Hey, Arte- please stop crying- I can't see you like this."

She held on tight, crying, "I c-can't hurt anymore people, Sirius. I can't do it."

"You won't hurt anyone, Arte. I promise, you won't."

She sobbed clutching me tightly as I rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"Sirius, can I ask you for a favour?" She asked me, almost in a whisper.

"Of course, love. Anything."

She pulled back and looked me dead in the eye, "Kill me."

I widened my eyes, "Wh-What?"

She took my wand and fastened my hands around it, holding it close to her neck.

"Kill me, Sirius. Please, before I kill somebody else."

I dropped the wand and backed away, "Artemis, come to your senses. Do you even hear yourself?"

Her eyes turned dark, "I know what I'm talking about! You have no idea what it feels like! Constantly worrying that I'm going to hurt someone!"

My features turned desperate, "I realized, Arte but-"

"NO, Sirius- I cannot do this. I would rather die than cause anyone else pain. And this is just the beginning, I'm losing terribly, I-"

She looked about with red eyes filled with anguish and pain.

"I'm losing in this battle, Sirius. This demon inside me is growing more powerful day by day, I cannot fight it but I can silence it before it reaches its pinnacle." She finished, her eyes blazing with a determinant fire.

"Artemis, what you're asking me to do - its impossible. I can't-" I pleaded.

She shooke her head, "It's fine, I didn't expect you to understand anyway."

She looked at me one last time and made her way out but I grabbed her wrist.

"Please, Arte- don't do this."

She sighed and pulled herself away, "Let me go, Sirius. It's better for everyone."

With those final words, she exited the dormitory leaving me helpless.


	32. Let Go

AN:- I'd recommend listening to the piano track of 'God Rest Ye merry Gentlemen' while reading.

Review!

https/m./watch?v=im_KRq7BjG4 (Link)

Sirius' POV

We didn't see Artemis until this morning, as per Lily, she hadn't come back last night. Her words swirled around my head. How could she expect me to... to kill her? She was willing to sacrifice her life so anyone else couldn't get her. That made her the most selfless person I've ever met. But, what she was asking me to do... I couldn't, how could I?

I felt a nudge that distracted me from my thoughts, I turned to face James and he pointed in the opposite direction. As I matched his gaze, I saw Artemis- but she looked so... different. She was no longer her eccentric and flamboyant self, shhe looked tired, her face was down and her eyes had dark circles, she was wearing her hair low when she usually let it fall wild and free. As she walked in, there were whispers and heads turned in her direction. I fisted my hand but James placed a hand on my shoulder. She kept her head down and marched straight past.

"Arte-" She cast a look in our direction but immediately turned away and walked out of the Great Hall.

I sighed and sat back down.

-Scene-Break-

During Transfiguration, we assumed our usual seats but I looked around, "Where's Arte-"

I saw her sitting at the last desk, her face blank and deprive of any emotions. I made my way towards her but she didn't acknowledge my presence, "Arte there's an empty seat there, come sit with us."

She looked up, "No, I'm fine."

"Come on, Arte-"

"I said I'm fine, Sirius. Please just go." Her voice was firm and her eyes misted.

James stood next to me, "Em, please- we miss you."

She stood up abruptly, her face again had tears, "Why don't you all understand? Do you want to die!?"

She grabbed her books and dashed out of the room.

"Come on, Sirius." James patted my shoulder.

"I- I can't see her this way, James."

I placed my head in my hands.

He sighed, "I know this is difficult for you, Sirius. But we can't do anything except give her time."

I sighed and made my way back.

Artemis' POV

I dashed out towards the grounds and into the Forbidden Forest.

Why couldn't they just see?

Why couldn't they understand?

I came by a little stream where I dropped to my knees. I cried again, that seemed the only thing I could do properly these few days.

I just couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't deal with it. I despise myself right now. I hate myself.

I want to let go.

I want to die.

Sirius' POV

As the neared an end, me and James went to the Common Room. Remus was helping Ebony with her lessons and Peter had some date. We dropped our bags and sat around the fire. I massaged my temples and sighed deeply.

"James." I said.

"We have to do something about her. She can't go on like this."

"Pads, I realize what you mean. Trust me, I want nothing more than her to go back to her old self. Seeing her like this, it's-"

"But, James- of she continues this- The curse will take effect. It feeds off on emotions and Artemis is very weak. She won't be able to fight it."

Just then, Lily walked in from the Potrait Hole.

She smiled at James and went on to sit next him.

She turned to me, "How is she?"

I sighed, "I don't know, she's not talking to me."

"Sirius, she's grieving but you need to talk to her."

"How? How am I supposed to that?"

"Do it now, just you two."She smiled at me.

"I heard she's in the Girls' dormitory. Go."

"But-"

"Just go." She pushed me.

I rana hand through my hair and clumed the Girls' Staircase.

As I entered I saw her on a bed, her back toward me.

"Artemis, hey."

She didn't respond but I continued, "Let's talk, love. I'm just here to talk."

I sat on the bed, her back still facing me.

"Arte, we are really worried about you, you hardly smile and you are so distanced now, we-I can't see you this way."

"Arte, please just say something." She still didn't respond, she didn't even stir. I sighed and seated muself on the edge of her bed, running me fingers through her hair, "Arte, I know you blame yourself. But, I've told you- I don't. I know this isn't your fault."

I gulped nervously, "I can't see you this way, please- I- lo-"

(I'd recommended reading this part with the start of the music)

Why wasn't she moving?

I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

The sight horrified me and I felt faint.

She- she was-

No, it couldn't be.

There was a steel knife dangling from her other hand, smeared in blood and her throught w-was slit, covered in a pool of her own blood, her shirt was soaked with, her skin was deathly white.

I grabbed her in my arms, "No, no no no no."

Artemis, no- please, oh god, no.

What have you done?

I clutched her tightly and sobbed, "NO!!!"


	33. Gone

Chapter 30:- Gone

Time seemed to slow down to a halt as I cradled her lifeless form in my arms. Tears streamed down my face and soaked her shirt. The world seemed to be crashing to pieces. Is this what life is really supposed to be? Are we merely puppets whose strings are to be cut off once our part on this grand stage is done?

How could I let this happen? I- I could have saved her, helped her-

This is my fault, all mine...

She's gone...

I heard shuffling of feet up the stairs, it was probably James and the others. But, in that moment I didn't care. I didn't care for anything.

My best friend is dead.

James was the first one to enter, he stood near the door as he gasped for breath, "Pads..what the?..."

I didn't turn to look at him, too transfixed in grief, and how could I?

How could I tell him that Artemis was gone when I hadn't myself come to terms with it?

How could tell him that she killed herself due to guilt?

I could hear him getting nearer, he let out a quivering breath of air as he fixed his gaze on her, "Oh my Merlin... Artemis...I"

Lily was the next one to enter followed by Remus and Peter. A sob escaped her as she turned around to hug James who held on too her as if she were his life force, a few drops of liquid escaped his hazel eyes and fell onto her head. Remus was quiet, he sniffled as he sat down next to me, running his hand through her raven hair.

"She's gone." I finally managed with a quivering breath.

"Artemis...i-is gone. It's my fault... all mine." Remus hugged me and I returned the gesture, clinging on to him. We didn't speak anything because we all knew words could do nothing to suffice this loss.

I got up, and grabbed my head, "It's all my fault, James. I- I knew what she was going through I could have saved her... I could have done something." He grabbed me ferociously, pulling me into to another hug, "Do not blame yourself, Sirius. She wouldn't want you to. We could never anticipate this, none of us. Don't do yourself that injustice."

His voice was hoarse, breaking to much to form coherent sentences. But, we couldn't blame him. Because all of us were going through the same immeasurable pain and loss that he was. It teared at our hearts, forming a tremendous void in our bodies that seemed to suck every positive thing we'd ever felt into itself.

"We..we have to call one of the professors." Lily's voice broke out, her brilliant green eyes were rimmed red now, her cheeks were pale.

"They have to know that..that." She turned her head away blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall over once more.

James nodded, taking of his glasses to wipe away the obstructing tears, "She's right, Pads. We have to tell Caspian and her parents."

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a few moments before opening them again, turning to spare one last glance at her.

Remus seemed to be skeptically analyzing her wrist, his face concocted in surprise. I rushed to his side, "Remus? what's the matter?"

He lifted his eyes to meet mine, something lingered in them but seemed to fade away quickly, "Nothing.. I-I just thought..."

He hastily jumped off from his position, "I must be imagining things... grief does that."

I had hoped he may have found that she was still alive. But, I guess that was merely an impossible wish. I let out a defeated sigh as I painfully cast a look in my best friends' direction.

Was she breathing?

I grabbed her hands, trying to search for a pulse. If there was any chance that she was still in there, I'd damn well not let it go.

"Pads?" James voice wrung out from behind me. I gestured for him to wait.

Suddenly, I very well thought I'd imagined it, but her finger twitched, in the most undetectable way possible way but it did. My eyes widened as I found her pulse, it was fleeting and bare, but it was there.

"She... she's alive." I whispered, hoping against hope that what I was saying was true.

"What?"

"She's ALIVE!"

hides*

Sorry for disappearing, but new chapter coming tomorrow!


	34. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:- Artemis "Inconsequentially Imbecilic" Blackwood

Sirius's POV

"She's still alive! We have to take her to the hospital wing- _ **immediately**_!"

James sighed softly and put a hand on my shoulder, "Pads..."

I turned around to face him, "No, please... y-you don't understand, I checked her pulse...it's faint but I felt it."

I had crazed edge to my voice and my eyes pleaded desperation. The others looked at me sympathetically clearly thinking that I was delusional.

I breathed heavily, "Look James, I understand how this looks. But you have to trust me, I know you love her as much as I do...she's still in there, we can save her, Prongs just... please... trust me."

"He may be right, James." Remus's voice broke in the middle and he audibly sighed.

"Her curse...its somehow made her immune to corporeal damage. That's why her injury healed so quickly. A bludger to the head should have taken weeks to recover but she was out of bed in less than day. Maybe there _**is**_ a chance she is still alive."

James nodded after a brief pause, "Alright, whatever you say. You don't need to give me a reason Moony, if there's the slightest chance we can bring her back, we'll do it."

-SCENE BREAK-  
All of the them were traipsing outside the hospital wing listening with rapt attention for even the slightest creak of the doors.

They had burst into the Hospital wing with a deafening roar of the opening door. The scene look straight out of some fantastical drama; Sirius was carrying Artemis in his arms, his white shirt soaked with her blood while the crimson wound on her neck had started growing blacker than death. The others were scattered around him as James rushed to find Madam Pomfrey. She stumbled upon the scene with her mouth hanging open from horror. Her features were crinkled in confusion as her eyes silently demanded some form of explanation, but the look of urgency on everyone's faces made her almost immediately spring into action. She directed Sirius to lay her on one of the beds and approached her with an array of healing potions. Sirius turned to her breathing heavily, "Poppy, before you do anything...I need to know. What is the possibility of her survival?"

The healer witch turned to the Black boy unrelievedly, the few wisps of grey in her hair somehow seemed more enunciated and her vibrant oceanic eyes had turned a dull blue; suddenly she seemed older than her years.

"Frankly, I don't know Mister Black. She's lost too much blood. But I will do everything I can to save her, that I can promise you."

Sirius felt a small smile grow on his face as he watched the matron smile reassuringly at him.

"Now, off you go. I need to get to work." The animagus glanced up at her with his eyes widened in disbelief. "NO! absolutely not! I am not leaving her alone for even a single second! I-"

"MR BLACK!" Madam Pomfrey's authoritative voice rung out, making Sirius stop in his tracks.

"I know how much you care about her and I know you are worried. But, I need yo to trust me."

He sighed and nodded as he cast a look in her direction, walking towards the doors and out of the hospital wing.

The amount of time they were all standing outside felt like a millennia. But for Sirius, every second felt like _agony._ Excruciating agitation teared at his insides and his mind was a foggy mess from imagining all the worst-case scenarios. Finally having had enough, he made towards the doors only to bee blockaded by James.

" _Move_ James." Sirius hissed at his bet friend as he stood there with a stony expression.

"Sirius, we can't go inside. Arte's in a critical condition and we must-"

"I don't f****** care. I am going to see my best friend." He snarled and pushed past him. Feeling a firm hand on his shoulder that prevented him from moving further. He stopped, affixing his eyes on the floor in a pained fury.

"Let go, Prongs."

"I can't Sirius."

" _Let Go_."

"Please, Pads-you have to calm down; Do you think Arte would want you acting like this?"

" _ **Arte**_ _would us to be there for her."_ His voice had grown cold as ice by now and his fists were curled up while his nails bit into his skin. "Let go of me James. Before I do something we both will regret."

Feeling his friend's still glued to the shoulder he proceeded to turn around if not for the much-awaited creak of the door.

"She's okay. You all can come see her now." Madam Pomfrey's voice called out.

 _She's okay_

His current thoughts fell away like dominoes as heard those two seemingly words. He rushed inside and his eyes scaled for her familiar face. His heart nearly stopped as their eyes met. Oh how his soul had begged to see them once again. The few feet between them felt like a stretch of endless waters to Sirius who drifted towards her. Her skin was still pale and her cheeks sunken. She had a dressing around her neck but her eyes were alight. They had transformed back into that vibrant shade of violet that he had had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Yes, he loved her. With the entirety of his whole being. He always had but was too proud to admit it. But now, these agonizing moments where he felt as though he were about to lose her were more painful than any he had ever experienced.

" _Sirius.._." Her angelic voice whispered to him, his mind replayed that voice over and over , reveling in the sensation of her vocals as though they were a drug. Her voice seemed to have lifted all of the weight from his shoulders. He wanted nothing more than to rush over to her and kiss her, tell her how much he cared for and how much the thought of losing her frightened him. And he probably would've done so had James not rushed passed him and engulfed her in a hug.

"Arte, oh my merlin!" James mumbled as his arms went around her and she returned the gesture. Lily, Remus and Peter all repeated the gesture but her eyes were fixed on only one person. After they had let go, Sirius walked over to her and sat down at the edge of the bed. He took one of her hands in his and stroked it gently, letting a single drop from his eyes fall onto them. Artemis took his face in her hands and wiped his eyes with her thumbs, she pulled him into a hug and he held on to her tightly as though he were afraid that if he'd let go she'd disappear. He kissed her forehead tenderly and felt relief wash over him.

"Care to explain yourself?" James demanded.

Artemis's eyes fell to the floor in shame as she mumbled an apology. Sirius lifted her chin up, forcing the raven witch to look at him.

"He's right, Artemis. Why?"

She sighed dreadfully, her eyes already turning red from the brimming tears, "I didn't know what else to do."

Lilly cut in, "You could have come to us Arte! We would've been there for you! Do you have any idea what this put us through!?" Her voice was riddled with emotion and her hands were trembling.

"You don't understand, Lily. I felt...broken. I couldn't live with the knowledge that I was...am lethal to people. And after I hurt Sirius..."

"I didn't balm you! I never did, Arte! I told you then and I am telling you again, I don't blame you."

She faced her friend with melancholic disbelief. His eyes were steel grey at the moment and every word he spoke was full of emotion.

"Arte. this isn't your fault-none of it is. We are willing to help you every step of the way, we are willing to give you everything you need. But, you have to promise to never... _ **never**_ think of this again. Because on, it was horrifying and two) It was inconsequentially imbecilic for Artemis Blackwood." James delivered.

Artemis smiled lightly and shook her head, "What did I do to deserve you guys?"

Her eyes darted to Sirius as he smiled at her. A smile filled with promise, care and affection. And she returned it with one exactly like it.


End file.
